Hunting a Psychic
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: AU. Continuación de Red Psychic.  Un asesino en serie se hace pasar por Red John en primer momento para llamar la atención.  También se hace llamar la Santa Inquisicion y ha venido para acabar con todos los psiquicos de California, incluyendo a Jane.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Continuación de Red Psychic. Es necesario leer la primera historia para comprender esta? Creo que si... xD

Esta historia se basa dos años después de Jane establecer JKR Consulting Group & Associates.

* * *

><p>Hunting a Psychic<p>

Capítulo 1

Jane estaba sentado en su oficina con la mirada perdida mientras acariciaba su mentón con su dedo índice. En frente tenía su taza de té; frío ya, y los estados financieros de su empresa dispersos por todo su escritorio de cristal. No era eso lo que le preocupaba. Su trabajo lo tenia contento. La empresa subió como la espuma y se mantuvo arriba durante estos dos años operacionales. Mantenía un superavit envidiable para las empresas de la competencia. Muchos le preguntaban como lo lograba y el solo sonreía como respuesta.

La empresa estaba compuesta por tres socios: Patrick **J**ane, **K**ristina Frye y Daniel **R**uskin.

Llevaba noches sin dormir bien. Durante un tiempo se lo achacó a la gripe que había sufrido hace días, pero sabía que era algo más. Esa sensación de malestar; ese sentimiento de que algo va a pasar... lo estaba volviendo loco.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y él no se dio cuenta.

"Otra vez aquí tan temprano." Dijo una voz femenina.

El solo movió los ojos un poco como respuesta y apartó su mano de su rostro apoyándola ahora en el escritorio.

"Qué sucede? No te has tomado ni el té. Estás tenso. Te ves enfermo. No me digas que es la gripe porque ya se te fue." Dijo acercándose para servirse un poco de café caliente que esperaba por ella hace un rato. "Hasta hiciste café... otra vez." Dijo la mujer de rizos rubios ahora abriendo un sobre de azucar de dieta.

"No lo sé, Kristina. Ni yo mismo se... Dónde diablos está Daniel?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido del enojo. "Le dije que llegara temprano hoy. Pensé que iba a volverse un poco más responable ahora, con eso de que va a ser padre, pero por lo que veo me equivoqué." Dijo mientras se erguía en la silla para ordenar los documentos en un archivo.

"Primero cálmate. Es temprano aún." Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en frente de su jefe. "Dime que te perturba."

"No has sentido una sensación de peligro en estos días?" Dijo mirándola intensamente a lo ojos y agarrando con fuerza el archivo.

Kristina lo miró preocupada. "Sinceramente no, Patrick."

El volvió a pensar con la mirada perdida.

"Por eso es que has estado tan posesivo en estos días con Teresa? Tienes asfixiada a la pobre mujer. Me llamó ayer preguntándome si todo iba bien por acá."

Jane soltó el archivo, colocó los codos encima del escritorio, se llevó las manos a la cara tapándola completa y trató de relajarse.

"Creo que necesitas un buen descanso. Estuviste trabajando con todo y gripe. No has parado. Déjame tus consultorías hoy a mí y vete a casa a dormir."

"No voy a estar tranquilo en casa sin hacer nada." Dijo luego de bajar las dos manos y dar suaves golpes con los dedos al escritorio.

"Patrick, a veces nos confundimos con las emociones y espíritus que sentimos alrededor. Recuerda que eres un canal de comunicación que siempre está abierto y..."

La puerta volvió a abrirse.

"Siento llegar tarde." Dijo Daniel de forma agitada y cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. "Había mucho tráfico."

"Ujumm..." Murmuró Jane de forma molestosa recibiendo así un golpe por debajo del escritorio en su rodilla por parte de Kristina con su tacón.

El teléfono celular de Jane comenzó a vibrar dentro de su chaqueta. "Disculpen." Dijo mientras lo sacaba y miraba la pantalla. Era Lisbon.

"Creo que no son buenas noticias." Susurró Kristina a Daniel.

"Hey..." Contestó Jane con suavidad tratando de sonar tranquilo.

"Jane, necesito que vengas al CBI." Lisbon sonaba preocupada.

"Qué sucede, cariño? Estás bien?" Dijo rascándose una ceja.

"Si. Estoy bien. No te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir." Se escuchó decir en la otra línea.

"Suéltalo ya." Dijo suspirando él.

"Hubo un asesinato."

"Vaya, que novedad." Sonrió él con sarcásmo. "No es en eso en que trabajas?"

"No seas tonto. Mataron a un psíquico. Lo abrieron en canal y dejaron una cara sonriente pintada con sangre en la pared como firma."

""Tranquila. Que no es él. Todos sabemos que era Virgill Minelli y está muy muerto y enterrado." Dijo suspirando.

"Si, pero la prensa no lo cree así."

"Bueno, ya. Voy de camino en unos minutos. Me dará mucho gusto volver a tomar un caso con tu equipo. Ya los extraño."

"Ellos también a ti."

"Vaya que se habían tardado en aparecer los discípulos de Red John."

"Así es." Contestó ella. El notó su preocupación.

"Qué no me has dicho?"

"Dejó una carta."

"Y que dice?"

"Que seguirá matando psíquicos de California, pero de forma diferente. En grupos de cinco. Dice que él es la Santa Inquisición."

"Ah... vaya que está loco." Dijo mirando a Kristina. "Al menos el hobbie de este es algo diferente. Complejo de Red John e Inquicidor. Que reconfortante. Y como sabrá quien es y quien no es?"

"Dejó una primera lista con cinco nombres."

"Aja..."

"Y en ella estás tu."

* * *

><p>Ustedes deciden si quieren leer más.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias booth bones y cargarpe por sus reviews. ;)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

"Van Pelt, busca los teléfonos y las direcciones de las cuatro personas que aparecen en la lista. Hay que conseguirlos y mantenerlos al tanto de lo sucedido. Esperando que todos estén bien aún, claro."

"Si, jefa." Dijo la agente más joven de la unidad encendiendo su laptop.

"Les pondremos protección?" Preguntó Rigsby desde su escritorio.

"Se hará lo necesario." Dijo Lisbon mirando al agente. "Tengo reunión ahora."

xXx

Una hora después de Jane haber colgado con Lisbon, este entraba a las instalaciones del CBI. Pasó desapercibido por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora, Madeline Hightower. Escuchó un poco la conversación adentro entre ella y su jefe.

"Custodiar a cinco personas por separado, no. Eso es mucho dinero. A ver... nuestro trabajo es atrapar asesinos. Y hablando del señor Jane, no quiero a ese hombre aquí de nuevo. Solo volverá a causar problemas." Dijo caminando molesto por la oficina. "Hay muchos consultores, por qué tiene que ser él?"

"Es lo mejor que hemos tenido en toda la historia del CBI, señor." Dijo Hightower con seguridad.

"Si, si. Ya eso lo has dicho más de una vez, Madeline..."

Lisbon escuchaba atentamente la discusión y los seguía a ambos con la mirada. La agente senior se sentó en el sofá de la oficina y respiró profundo al ver que la conversación no iba a ningún lado. Rodó los ojos una y otra vez con cada comentario de ambos.

"Desenmascaró a Red John, señor."

"Si... y estuvo casi un año en psiquiatría luego de eso. Lo recuerda?" Dijo el hombre deteniéndose frente a la directora a solo un pie de distancia de ella.

"Creo que lo que en realidad le molesta, señor, con todo respeto, es que haya sido él quien haya descubierto quien era Red John y el escándalo que envolvió todo el asunto al saberse que había sido un director..."

"Ya... ya. Tengo que pensarlo y más sabiendo que está en la lista que dejó el asesino." Dijo levántando las manos en son de paz.

Los tres escucharon un sónido en la puerta. Alguien tocaba.

"Quien diablos? Estamos en una reunión importante." Gritó Bertram.

"Patrick Jane." Se escuchó detrás de esta.

Bertram miró a las dos mujeres frente a él. "Lo llamaron sin haberme consultado primero?"

"Sabemos que dirás que si, Gale. Por favor, ya deja de montar espectáculo." Dijo la morena caminando hacia la puerta para abrirle a Jane.

Lisbon no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al suelo y dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

xXx

"Sigues causando estragos." Dijo Lisbon en tono de burla mientras iba caminando a su lado hacia la escena del crimen.

"Soy díficil de olvidar." El la miraba y le guiñaba un ojo.

"Aja..." Susurró Lisbon sonriendo. "Disculpe usted."

Jane colocó su mano en el brazo de ella y la atrajó hacia él para hablarle en el oido. "Sabes que si..." La agente no pudo evitar sonreir abiertamente.

"Eres tremendo. Estamos en horas de trabajo. No me obligues sacar mi 9 milímetros y ponertela entre ceja y ceja."

Jane la soltó de inmediato.

"Todavía te atreves a decir que eres el que lleva los pantalones en nuestra relación?" Preguntó ella mirándolo de reojo justo cuando pasaban por la puerta de la modesta residencia.

Jane se tocó en estómago al sentir malestar. A su cabeza llegó una imagen: la mano cubierta por un guante negro abriendo la puerta de la casa y la respiración agitada del asesino por la adrenalina. Estaba excitado, sin duda.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Lisbon al ver su expresión.

"Si. Lo estoy.. Fue en la sala, no es cierto?" Dijo mientras se dirigía a la pequeña sala de estar en la cual solo había un sofá crema, una butaca del mismo color, una alfombra marrón oscuro redonda, y una mesita pequeña con un par de revistas encima.

Lisbon asintió y lo siguió.

Jane miró con detenimiento la sonrisa pintada en la pared. "No se acerca ni en lo más mínimo a la firma de Red John."

"Ya." Susurró Lisbon cruzando los brazos.

"Quienes son los otros que aparecen en la lista?" Preguntó Jane mientras echaba un vistazo a toda la sala.

"Son tres mujeres y un hombre. Según Van Pelt, todos del área de Sacramento. Por qué querría alguien matar a videntes? Tanto dinero le robaron? Y por qué estás tú en la lista?" Preguntó molesta, pero a la vez preocupada.

"Yo que sé." Contestó mientras seguía observando el entorno.

"No has visto nada?"

Jane negó con la cabeza. Hubo segundos de silencio.

"Tranquila, querida. Estaré bien y más si estoy a tu lado. Tu vendrías siendo... mi guardaespaldas." Dijo mirándola y sonriéndole. "No está dispuesto a hacerle daño a otras personas que no sean su objetivo."

Se escuchó un ruido en la cocina como si alguien estuviese moviendo utencilios. Ambos cambiaron la mirada hacia allá. Lisbon sacó su arma y se acercó a esta. Jane caminó despacio detrás. La agente bajó el arma al no encontrar a nadie. "Verificaré la casa. Quédate aquí."

Jane solo asintió. Lisbon se alejó empuñando su arma mientras él permanecía en la cocina.

"Quien es usted? Como ha irrumpido en mi casa? Llamaré a la policia!" Dijo un hombre de algunos 45 años de edad, cabello castaño y corto, piel clara, vestía una pajama blanca de rayas azul añil.

"Es usted Joseph Llorens?" Preguntó Jane con tranquilidad.

"Yo pregunté primero, quien es usted?" Dijo caminando con rapidez hacia el teléfono. Se sorprendió al ver que no podia tomarlo en las manos. Su mano traspasaba lo sólido y tangible. El hombre abrió los ojos de la impresión y luego miró al consultor.

"Tranquilo. Estás confundido. Es todo. Necesitarás un tiempo para..."

"No." Lo interrumpió el hombre. "No puede ser. Yo estaba durmiendo y me levanté porque escuché algo... vine a la sala..." Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia esta. Jane lo siguió paciente.

El hombre vio la mancha de sangre en la alfombra y la cara sonriente en la pared. Quedó boquiabierto.

"Fue anoche." Le explicó Jane.

"No..." Dijo volteándose hacia Jane.

"Lo siento." Dijo con sinceridad el asesor.

"Pero yo... no recuerdo nada."

"Sabe que es así. Toma tiempo al principio."

"Con razón me sentía tan... liviano." Dijo sonriéndo con algo de nostalgia. "Con razón no me levanté con jaqueca. Anoche tomé un poco de whiskey."

"Mmmm..." Murmuró con las cejas enarcadas el asesor mientras sonreía con suavidad.

"Yo... me levanté y vine a la sala porque escuché algo."

Jane asintió.

"Y... no sé. Estaba en la cocina ahora."

"No recuerdas haber visto nada ni nadie."

"No. Siento no ser de mucha ayuda." Dijo mirando su sangre en el suelo. "A robar no vinieron. Todo está normal. Además, qué iban a robar? No tengo mucho como ves."

"Vinieron a matarte." Dijo Jane con sequedad.

"Pero, por qué? Yo no tenía problemas con nadie. Utilizaba mi don solo para el bien, nunca en beneficio propio." Dijo callando por un momento. "Tengo una hija." Dijo ahora mirando al asesor a los ojos. "Ya lo sabe?"

xXx

"Mi papá está muerto. Qué voy a ser ahora sin él?" Preguntaba la chica de 17 años de forma desconsolada a la joven agente. Era la viva imagen de su padre.

"No tienes a nadie más?" Preguntó Van Pelt acercándole una servilleta.

La chica la tomó y se secó las lágrimas. "Gracias."

Van Pelt asintió.

"Tengo una tía... y un novio idiota. Bueno, ya no se si somos novios."

"Estabas con él cuando ocurrieron los hechos, verdad?"

"Si. Discutí con papá y me fui de casa a caminar y pensar. Acabé yendo a casa de Kevin... y también discutí con él allá. Terminé en casa de una amiga."

"Por qué discutieron tu y tu padre?"

"Era sobreprotector. Creía que yo aún tenía 10 años. Oh, papá. Lo siento. No es cierto lo que te dije. Yo no te odio." Dijo mirando al cielo tratando de hablarle.

xXx

Lisbon volvió a la cocina y colocó su arma en su cinturón. "No hay nadie dentro de la casa."

"Deben estar hablando con ella ahora sobre eso." Dijo Jane mirando a la nada y con los codos apoyados en el counter de la cocina.

Lisbon lo miró de reojo.

"Puedes estar tranquilo. Ella no puede verte ni oirte. Solo yo."

Lisbon comenzó a mirar a todos lados y se detuvo al lado de Jane cruzando los brazos con algo de susto. "Aún no me acostumbro a esto."

"Joseph?" Lo llamó Jane. No hubo respuesta y Jane ya no podía verlo.

"Lo espanté?" Preguntó Lisbon.

"Algo así."

"Te dijo algo útil?"

Jane miró a Lisbon a los ojos y luego a su entorno. "No. No recuerda nada."

"Algo más que mirar?" Preguntó Lisbon moviendo una pierna incesantemente.

"Tranquila, mujer. Relájate. No hay nada más." Dijo mientras se colocaba tras su espalda y daba pequeños masajes en sus hombros haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos. "Podemos ir a desayunar? Tengo hambre."

"Siempre tienes hambre."

Jane aparentaba estar tranquilo. Al menos ahora sabía porque se estaba sintiendo mal los últimos días. Iba a estar cerca de la muerte. De eso seguro.

xXx

Rigsby miraba el expediente del caso mientras Daisy Dempsey se sentaba justo en frente de él. "Cómo es eso de que aparezco en una lista esperando por ser asesinada?" Preguntó impaciente la chica de 23 años. Era hermosa. Su cabellera era larga y roja; sus ojos verde intenso. Lucía una blusa color naranja claro, unos jeans pegados al cuerpo y unos tacones altos color marrón.

Rigsby levantó la vista para encontrarse con tan hermosa mujer y quedó literalmente tonto. "Eh.. usted es..." Miró los documentos nuevamente.

"Soy Daisy Dempsey, si." Dijo sonriendo abiertamente. "No tengo todo el día."

"Usted es psíquica?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Si, por?"

"Es que... no parece." Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

"Pues si lo soy. Y una muy buena. Por qué piensa que no lo soy?"

"Porque es demasiado hermosa para él y el hombre lo que piensa por videntes son señoras de 40 años o más con algunas canas encima de la cabeza y algo de sobrepeso." Dijo el agente asiático mientras pasaba por su lado.

Rigsby lo miró con la boca abierta. "No es cierto!"

"Claro que lo es." Dijo con seriedad Cho sentándose en su escritorio.

"Se nace con el don, agente Rigsby. No sé porque piensa eso." Dijo la chica cruzando una pierna.

"Cómo sabe mi nombre?" Preguntó asombrado.

"Lo leyó en tu carnet." Susurró Cho ojeando otro expediente y levantándose para sacar unas copias.

"Claro." Susurró Rigsby sintiéndose estúpido.

"Me podría explicar que es lo que sucede?" Preguntó la chica bucando la mirada del experto en incendios.

xXx

Cho tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el número del segundo nombre de la lista: Alisson Humpfrey.

Alisson estaba nadando en la piscina olímpica de la Universidad Estatal de Sacramento. Además de vidente, era profesora de antropología. La mujer tenía 42 años y se mantenía muy joven y en plena forma gracias al ejercicio intenso que practicaba. Amaba la natación. Durante su vida universitaria, había sido campeona en innumerables eventos en los cuales representaba a su alma mater.

Mientras nadaba al estilo mariposa, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando desde las gradas. La persona bajó las escaleras de estas y se dirigió a los casilleros.

Quince minutos más tarde, la profesora y vidente salía del agua, tomaba su toalla y se dirigía a los casilleros. Se detuvo en frente del suyo y se quitó el gorro de la cabeza. Escuchó su teléfono celular sonar.

Abrió el casillero y tomó el celular en las manos para mirar la pantalla. No reconoció el número.

Escuchó un leve ruido en el lugar. "Hola?" Preguntó.

Sintió temor como nunca antes. Sabia que algo andaba mal. No dudo en contestar el teléfono. Si le sucedía algo, era mejor que alguien lo supiera.

"Hello."

"Si, señora Alisson Humfrey?" Se escuchó la voz de un hombre en el otro lado.

"Si, soy yo. Quien habla?" Preguntó mirando a todo su alrededor asustada.

"Kimball Cho, CBI. Necesitamos que venga a nuestras oficinas..." Cho escuchó un ruido fuerte y un grito ahogado. "Señora Alisson?" Preguntó Cho ahora impaciente en su escritorio.

Rigsby se volvió para mirarlo. "Sucede algo?"

"Oh, no. Entonces va en serio la cosa?" Preguntó Daisy ahora muy preocupada. Había sentido un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Un aviso de que algo terrible estaba ocurriendo.

Al otro lado de la línea, el teléfono de la antropologa yacía en el suelo y la mujer estaba inconsciente, siendo arrastrada por alguien fuera de los casilleros.

xXx

Jane se llevó la mano al pecho de forma agitada. Lisbon y él acababan de subirse al auto.

"Qué Jane? Viste algo?" Lo miró preocupada.

"Ya tiene a una." Dijo mirando a Lisbon.

* * *

><p>Reviews? ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Siguiente cap. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

"Por qué Jane está en la lista?" Preguntó Van Pelt confundida. "El no es psíquico."

"Que nosotros sepamos." Le contestó Rigsby. "Debe ser un tape. A veces hace cosas que te quedas pensando, 'Cómo demonios?'"

"El siempre lo ha dicho. Siempre se ha mantenido firme en eso."

Rigsby solo se encogió de hombros.

Los agentes se detuvieron en frente del apartamento 16 del complejo Briarwood. El lugar era de clase media-alta; dos pisos, cómodos y amplios apartamentos con acceso controlado, spa, piscina, gazebos, bellos jardines, cancha de tennis, cancha de balocesto, entre otras facilidades. Los agentes lograron entrar luego de presentar una orden al guardia de la entrada. Rigsby tocó la puerta.

"Qué desean?" Se escuchó una voz de adentro.

"Señor Collins? Somos del CBI. Necesitamos hablar con usted. Es urgente." Dijo Van Pelt con tono tranquilo.

El hombre abrió la puerta un poco y los observó. "En que puedo ayudarles, agentes?" Preguntó antes de que ambos sacaran sus placas para mostrarlas.

"Creemos que se encuentra en peligro. Venimos a avisarle." Dijo ahora la agente en voz baja.

El asintió y les abrió la puerta. "Quieren algo de tomar?" Preguntó ya pasando el recibidor.

"Ha tomado lo que le hemos dicho con tranquilidad." Dijo Rigsby.

"Tuve un sueño anoche. Se que estoy en peligro. Somos personas dichosas... para algunas cosas." Dijo mirando a Van Pelt quien lo miraba con admiración. "Agente Van Pelt, no se sienta mal. Ella no la culpa por su muerte."

Van Pelt abrió los ojos de la impresión. "Qué clase de sueño tuvo anoche, señor Collins?" Esquivó el comentario con la pregunta. Rigsby se quedó mirándola por unos momentos y luego prestó atención a Collins.

xXx

"La estaba observando. Llevaba tiempo haciéndolo." Dijo Jane mirando las gradas y ahora a los dos agentes que tenía en frente. "Hay que encontrar a los dos que faltan."

"Rigsby y Van Pelt están en eso. Consiguieron al tercero ya; Benjamin Collins. Falta ubicar a Isabella Alcott. Fueron a su residencia y no la encontraron."

"Está fuera de la ciudad." Dijo Jane con los brazos cruzados ahora observando la piscina.

"Eso les dijeron." Dijo Cho mirando a Lisbon. "Estaré en los casilleros levantando evidencia."

Jane y Lisbon asintieron.

"Estás tenso. Dime que has visto." Dijo Lisbon al ver a Cho alejarse. Le tocó el hombro para que le hiciera caso.

"No presiento nada bueno." Dijo el asesor mirándola a los ojos. "A Joseph lo mató rápido, pero eso no es lo que el asesino tiene en mente con los demás." Ahora tomaba un respiro profundo. "Hay que mantenerlos en un lugar seguro, Teresa."

"A ti también. Por ningún motivo debes ir solo a ninguna parte."

El se quedó pensativo.

"Patrick..." Dijo acercándose más a él y colocando una mano en medio de su pecho.

"Agente Lisbon." La llamó un agente acercándose a ambos. Era de estatura mediana, blanco, calvo, y con algo de sobrepeso. "Soy el agente LaRoche. Estaré siendo parte de esta investigación." Dijo mientras saludaba a Lisbon y ella le sonreía sin ganas. "Mucho gusto, agente LaRoche."

"Se que esto la toma por sorpresa. Han sido órdenes directas de Gale Bertram incluirme."

"Me lo imaginé." Susurró Jane mirando a otro lado.

"Y usted debe ser..." Dijo el hombre mirando a Jane con cierto grado de intriga y curiosidad.

"Patrick Jane." Dijo estirando el brazo para saludarle. El hombre quedó cortado ante los ojos y la sonrisa suave, pero fingida del asesor.

Hablaron un poco. Lo suficiente para saber que harían a continuación: Mantener a salvo a los videntes mientras la investigación del asesinato seguía su curso y buscaban pistas para encontrar a Alisson.

"Creo que le agradaste al agente un poco más que yo. Evita ser tan sexy. Me pongo celosa." Dijo Lisbon sin poder ocultar la risa.

"Dah..." Susurró Jane rodando los ojos. Ahora no sabía que lo tenía más preocupado si su nombre en la lista de las próximas víctimas o el agente LaRoche.

Escucharon unos gritos de un hombre. Luego vieron algunos agentes corriendo hacia él. Hubo forcejeos de ambas partes.

"Dónde está mi esposa? Quien se la llevó? No! Tienen que encontrarla!" El hombre estaba desesperado.

Jane observaba la escena con tristeza.

xXx

El dolor de cabeza era intenso. El piso se sentía frío y sucio. Alisson abrió los ojos a la vez que llevaba su mano a su cabeza donde estaba la herida. Miró a su alrededor tratando de enfocar la vista y notó que estaba en un especie de... calabozo? Las paredes estaban construidas con ladrillos. Trató de incorporarse, sentarse en el suelo. Su piel olía a cloro aún ya que no le había dado tiempo de ducharse luego de salir de la piscina. Recordó lo que sucedió, pero no recordó al agresor. No logró verle el rostro. Se levantó con dificultad y se acercó a las paredes para tocarlas con asombro. Estaban asperas, frías y algo húmedas.

"Esto es hermoso!" No pudo evitar decir.

Observó unas cadenas llenas de moho sobresalir de las paredes y tocó las muñequeras que las acompañaban. Ahora miraba el centro de la prisión. Había una especie de cama de acero en medio con correas a los lados para la inmovilización de los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza del reo. Dónde estaba metida? Era una antropóloga reconocida y no sabía de este lugar. A pesar de que sabía que se encontraba en peligro, no podía dejar de sentirse maravillada al observar el entorno.

Escuchó el sónido fuerte de la puerta de caoba sólida que se abría. Miró hacia ella con el corazón en la garganta.

Una silueta entró y la observó por unos momentos. No podía saber si era hombre o mujer. La ropa era muy ancha y tapaba a la persona completa.

"Donde estoy? Por qué estoy aquí?" Preguntó impaciente Alisson.

"Eres vidente. Deberías saberlo." Dijo con voz ronca la persona. Aparentaba ser un hombre. "Sabe perfectamente, profesora que usted es una hereje."

En ese momento, Alisson tuvo una revelación: Moriría.

xXx

Jane tomó la bolsa de plástico que estaba encima del escritorio de Lisbon. Tenía el teléfono celular de Alisson adentro. Cerró los ojos mientras lo palpaba. Trató de concentrarse. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces. Ninguna imagen llegaba a su mente. Colocó el teléfono nuevamente en el escritorio y se acarició el mentón con el dedo índice. Odiaba cuando intentaba obtener alguna información y no lo lograba, y cuando al contrario; no buscaba nada y se revelaban cosas en su cabeza. Parecería que fuera algo que nunca podría controlar.

Lisbon entró a la oficina y lo vio pensativo.

"Hey, me llamó Kristina preguntando como estaba todo." Dijo deteniéndose al lado de él. "Te sientes bien? Cuando Kristina me llama para preguntar es por algo."

"Estoy bien." Contestó mirando sus ojos verdes.

Lisbon se sentó en sus piernas y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. "Seguro?"

"Yo estoy bien, Teresa. La que está hecha cuadros eres tu. No tienes que preocuparte por mi. No ha pasado nada."

"Asesinan a un vidente. Apareces en una lista del psicópata. Una persona de esa lista ya está desaparecida y no sabemos donde pueda estar porque no tengo ni la más mínima evidencia y por último, Kristina me llama preocupada. Cómo no voy a estar hecha cuadros con todo esto?" Dijo colocándo su frente en la de él.

"Quieres que te quite esa preocupación?" Preguntó de forma juguetona apretando con suavidad las caderas de Lisbon y dando un beso suave en sus labios.

El beso se prolongó casi un minuto y a él se sumaron caricias de ambos. Lisbon conocía muy bien las debilidades de Jane; acariciarlo detrás de la oreja, tocar y acariciar con suavidad su cuello...

Lisbon sonrió. "Primero lo primero." Dijo separándose de él y caminando hacia su escritorio. "Estan estas cinco personas relacionadas?"

"Esto no es justo..." Dijo Jane refiriéndose a la plantada que Lisbon acababa de hacerle dejándolo con ganas de hacer travesuras. "No, Teresa. No estamos relacionados. Ninguno... Bueno, si. Somos videntes los cinco, pero nada más. No nos conocemos. Nunca hemos tenido contacto uno con los otros. Lo mismo digo del asesino. No creo que nos conozca a los cinco, en persona con anterioridad, me refiero., pero si creo que conocía a Joseph. Tengo esa sensación..."

Lisbon lo miraba ladeando la cabeza mientras lo veía hablar.

xXx

"Me estoy muriendo de hambre y usted me dice que no puedo salir de aquí?" Preguntó con molestia Daisy.

Cho tomó el teléfono de su escritorio. "Voy a pedir algo de comer, dime que quieres."

La chica cruzó los brazos. "Un sandwich de pavo y una botella de agua." Dijo en voz baja.

"Perfecto. Lo pediré."

La chica ahora se sentaba en el sofá de Jane. Cho la miró de reojo. Ella palpó la suavidad del sofá y sonrió. "Aquí descansaba siempre alguien... un hombre."

Cho levantó la vista un momento, pero no dijo nada.

"Es el consultor de su equipo, verdad agente?"

"Era." Contestó esta vez sin mirarla.

"Ya no trabaja aqui, sin embargo, puedo sentirlo cerca."

Jane caminaba por el pasillo y se detenía justo en frente de la entrada de la sala de descanso.

"Creo que lo estoy viendo." Dijo la chica sonriendo al hombre maduro que tenía en frente.

"Hola." Saludó Jane acercándose. "Debes ser Daisy."

La chica asintió. "Y tu.. espera, no me digas."

Jane la miró sonriendo con suavidad y luego a Cho. Luego de unos segundos de observarse ambos a los ojos y Lisbon ver la situación con las cejas enarcadas, la chica habló.

"No me llega tu nombre."

Jane sacó su carnet de consultor y lo mostró. La chica se acercó y leyó su nombre en él.

"Patrick Jane... Vaya. Debió ser muy útil en la brigada. Lo percivo como un hombre maduro, inteligente, en realidad... exageradamente astuto. Si. Tiene un coeficiente intelectual muy elevado. Atrevido... y por culpa de eso, trajo muchos problemas aquí, no? Es por eso que ya no trabaja en el CBI, Patrick? Puedo decirle Patrick?"

Jane sonrió grandemente. Le caía bien la chica. Lisbon rodó los ojos y se fue a su oficina.

xXx

Collins se subió en la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras Rigsby y Van Pelt se sentaban en la delantera. Rigsby encendió el motor para arrancar a las oficinas del CBI.

A los diez minutos de haber arrancado, Collins tuvo un presentimiento. Se volvió hacia atrás y miró el auto color gris que los estaba siguiendo.

"Creo que tenemos compañía." Dijo mirando hacia el frente el vidente.

Rigsby lo miró por el espejo retrovisor del techo de la camioneta y luego miró hacia atras por el espejo retrovisor de su puerta para observar el auto.

"No están siguiendo?" Preguntó Van Pelt impaciente.

"Lo perderé." Dijo Rigsby mientras aceleraba un poco y tomaba otra dirección.

"No importa lo que hagan. Me tendrá." Dijo Collins a los agentes.

"No lo vamos a permitir." Dijo Rigsby. "Llama a la jefa." Ordenó a Van Pelt. Ella asintió, pero antes de que pudiera tomar su teléfono de su bolsillo un disparo resonó. La camioneta perdió un poco el control, pero Rigsby logró volver a tomar el mando. "Maldita sea! Le ha dado a una goma! Pide refuerzos, Grace!"

"No podrán hacer nada!" Gritó Collins con algo de desesperación.

Se escucharon tres disparos más. Estos lograron que la camioneta colisionara conra una verja de concreto. Rigsby quedó pillado entre el guía y el asiento. No podía mover sus piernas.

Collins había golpeado el cristal de su lado y había quedado insconciente. Una línea de sangre bajaba por su frente y mejilla.

Van Pelt sacó su arma y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, alguien se le adelantó y lo hizo primero. Agarró a la agente por el brazo con violencia y la lanzó fuera del auto haciendo que cayera fuertemente al suelo y se lastimara el costado derecho. Ella sacó un gemido de dolor.

"Grace!" Gritó Rigsby sin poder hacer nada. La persona aprovechó el aturdimiento de la agente para quitarle el arma de las manos y lanzarla a metros de distancia.

Ahora el agresor abría la puerta trasera, soltaba a Collins de los cinturones de seguridad y lo arrastraba fuera de la camioneta.

Van pelt hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de incorporarse mientras el hombre metía a Collins en su auto.

El hombre lo metió en la parte trasera del auto y cerró la puerta de un tirón. Se acercó a Van Pelt y la golpeó en la cara haciendo que esta cayera al suelo casi inconsciente.

"Grace!" Volvió a gritar Rigsby desesperado.

Ninguno de los dos pudo impedir que el hombre se llevara a Collins.

* * *

><p>Reviews? No sean tímidos. xDDD Sugerencias serán bn recibidas. ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias a las personas que han decidido seguir la historia y la han añadido a sus alerts y sus favoritos.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

La sonrisa de Jane se desvaneció al momento.

"Sucede algo, Patrick?" Preguntó Daisy al observar el cambio repentino.

"Llama a Rigsby, Cho." Dijo el consultor sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo para llamar a Van Pelt.

"Hablé hace veinte minútos con ellos." Le contestó el asiático.

"Pues vuelve a llamar." Dijo Jane mientras se llevaba el teléfono al oido. Se escucharon varios timbres. "Vamos, Grace. Contéstame."

Cho marcó el teléfono de Rigsby y se quedó esperando contestación de igual manera.

"No contesta." Dijo Cho aún con el teléfono encima.

"Hay que ir a buscarlos. Puede que estén heridos. Iré por Lisbon." Dijo Jane llevándose el celular al bolsillo y caminando con rapidez a la oficina de la agente senior.

"Espera... Ha tomado la llamada." Dijo Cho levantando un brazo. Jane se detuvo en seco.

"Cho.. hemos chocado. Estoy pillado en la camioneta. No puedo moverme. Van Pelt está lesionada afuera. Creo que está inconsciente. No me contesta... Se llevaron a Collins."

"Avisaré a la jefa. Enviaré una ambulancia. Estaremos allá pronto."

"Lo siento por esto." Dijo Rigsby un tanto agitado.

"Ok. Hablaremos allá."

"Ok."

Ambos agentes tumbaron la llamada y Cho se levantó agarrando su chaqueta y colocándosela. "Están heridos ambos. Se llevaron a Collins. Cómo supiste?"

"Corazonada." Jane miró al suelo. "Iré con ustedes." Dijo de inmediato.

LaRoche iba caminando por el pasillo y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

"No, debes quedarte. Es peligroso que salgas de aquí."

"Al diablo, Cho. Me llamaron para trabajar o para tenerme aquí encerrado?"

"Ok." Dijo Cho sin mostrar más preocupación. "Como quieras."

"Sucede algo con el caso?" Preguntó el agente añadido a la investigación.

Cho lo miró de reojo. "Se han llevado a Collins. Tenemos dos agentes heridos."

"Pero como es posible?" Dijo levantando las manos con algo de frustración. "No se supone que son uno de los mejores equipos?"

Cho miró al gordo por encima del hombro y caminó a la oficina de Lisbon para mantenerla al tanto. Jane miró al hombre con las cejas enarcadas.

"Las cosas pasan." Dijo Jane con algo de molestia. "No somos dioses ni nada por el estilo."

"No. En definitiva, no lo somos." Dijo el agente observando a Jane de arriba abajo. Algo que incomodó a Jane de inmediato.

Daisy se levantó y miró al asesor. "Permiso... Patrick, Peligroso para ti? Por qué?"

"Soy parte de la lista también." Dijo Jane con fastidio volteándose e ignorando a LaRoche.

"Por tal razón, se quedará aquí a salvo. No es así?" Preguntó LaRoche en su espalda.

"Si. Si. Me quedaré." Dijo Jane rodando los ojos.

"Ya sabrá luego lo sucedido, señor Jane." Dijo aún a sus espaldas. "Señorita." Se despidió con cortesia de la joven y salió de la sala en dirección a la oficina de Lisbon.

"Creo que le agradas." Dijo la chica.

"No me digas." Dijo Jane con tono sarcástico. "No es mi tipo." Sonrió con dulzura.

"Ya se han llevado a dos? Faltamos tres..." Dijo Daisy volviendo al tema correspondiente. Ahora la chica se pasaba las manos por la cabeza de forma ansiosa y caminaba en circulos en frente del sofá. "Pero a nosotros no nos va a pasar nada. Estamos aquí... a salvo. No?" Preguntó a Jane con un nudo en la garganta.

Jane miró a Daisy. Estaba en serio nerviosa. "Tranquila. Siéntate."

Ella obdeció de inmediato. Jane se sentó a su lado dejando un cuerpo de distancia. "Aquí estás a salvo." Añadió. _"Hasta ahora."_ Pensó.

"Hasta ahora." Decía ahora ella en voz alta mirándolo con los ojos llorosos. El le devolvía la mirada y asentía.

xXx

"No pudimos verlo. Llevaba máscara puesta. Estaba completamente vestido de negro." Dijo Rigsby mostrando cara de dolor al paramédico tocar la herida que tenía el la pierna derecha. Estaba sentado en la camilla de la ambulancia mientras Cho le hacía unas preguntas.

"Qué auto era?" Preguntó Cho con lo brazos cruzados.

"Un Ford, Taurus... del 90... creo."

"Color?"

"Gris..." Contestó con algo de inseguridad. "Si, era gris." Afirmó.

"No lograste ver la tablilla?"

"No. Por favor, ve a ver como está Grace."

Cho asintió y caminó hacia Lisbon. La agente senior estaba ahora de pie frente a la ambulancia que atendía a Van Pelt. Las puertas se abrieron y la vio acostada en la camilla. Un paramédico tenía parte de us torso desnudo, le observaba el area.

"Cómo está?" Preguntó Lisbon preocupada.

"No hay fracturas de costillas. Solo está lastimada. Aún así, debería ir a emergencias para tomar unas placas y estar seguros." Dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes de las manos y los lanzaba al zafacón rojo de desperdicios tóxicos.

"Jefa, siento tanto esto."

"Está bien, Van Pelt. Se les fue de las manos. A veces sucede." Trató de reconfortarla Lisbon.

"No lograste ver la tablilla del auto?" Preguntó Cho detrás de la jefa.

"No, Cho."

xXx

"Muero de hambre..." Murmuró Daisy en el sofá. "Mi sandwich no llega... Ya no llegará, creo." Dijo mirando su reloj.

"Quieres un té?" Le ofreció Jane.

Ella asintió. Su ansiedad era evidente.

"Ven." Dijo él levantándose y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ya en la cocina, Jane sacaba la tetera y la llenaba de agua. Daisy colocaba su trasero pegado al counter justo al lado de Jane. El la miró de reojo y siguió su tarea. Ella cruzó los brazos y lo miró con intensidad.

"Entonces ustedes están juntos."

"Mmm?" Murmuró Jane.

"La jefa del equipo y tu. Es evidente; las miradas, los movimientos corporales..." Dijo mientras observaba al hombre preparar el té.

"Somos pareja." Dijo Jane mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo.

"Se ven bien juntos." Dijo esta vez ella colocándo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja el cual le molestaba encima del ojo izquierdo.

"Gracias." Jane levantó la vista y abrió una puerta del gavetero para sacar dos tazas para té.

Se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos mientras disfrutaban del té. No hacia falta hablar. Los dos estaban conectados y sabian muy bien que sentía cada uno. Al poco tiempo llegó el sandwich de Daisy.

"Cho está por aquí?" Dijo el chico de la cafetería asomándose.

"No, pero eso es para ella." Dijo Jane al joven señalándole a Daisy.

"Oh, bien." El joven se adentró a la cocina y le entregó el bolso de papel. La chica le agradeció y sacó el sandwich con rapidez.

Jane se levantó y colocó las tazas en el fregadero. "Buen provecho. Regreso luego."

"A dónde vas? Vas a salir de aquí?"

"No. Voy a hablar con la hija de Joseph. Se que está aquí aún."

"Debe estar esperando a servicios sociales, no?"

"Si. Hablaré con ella un poco."

"Ok."

Jane dio un golpe rápido con la palma de la mano al cuadro de la pared y desapareció entre los pasillos en busca de la chica.

xXx

Collins despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar la vista ya que todo a su alrededor estaba nublado.

El pánico se apoderó de él de forma inmediata cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el suelo y encadenado a una pared.

"Qué? Qué? Dónde estoy?" Preguntó asustado y mirando a todo su alrededor aún con la vista borrosa.

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé." Escuchó decir a una voz femenina. "Es increible. En un momento yo estaba..."

"Quien eres?" La interrumpió preguntando con intriga y con el corazón en la garganta.

"Me llamo Allison. Entiendo como te sientes. Bueno, en realidad no porque yo no estoy encadenada... no sé porqué. Creo que han tenido un trato amable conmigo a pesar de todo."

"No puedo ver casi." Dijo el hombre frotando sus ojos.

"Debes tener una contusión." Infirió ella.

"Cómo llegaste aquí?" Dijo tocando los metales en sus muñecas.

"De igual manera que tu. Con un golpe en la cabeza." Dijo acercándose la antropóloga agachándose enfrente de él.

"Déjame ver la herida." Dijo tocándole la cabeza a lo que el hombre respondió saltando de un susto. "Solo quiero ayudarte." Aseguró ella.

"Cómo se que no eres quien me secuestró?" Dijo esta vez permitiendo el roce de sus manos, pero aún algo desconfiado.

"Te secuestró una mujer en traje de baño?" Preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

"En traje de baño?" Dijo el ahora tratando de enfocar más la vista.

"Si. Estaba haciendo mi rutina de ejercicios en la piscina de la universidad donde trabajo cuando sucedió."

"Espera... agua... nadar... vi algo así anoche." Susurró tocando la herida en su cabeza.

"Oh..." Exclamó ella observándolo detenidamente. "Tuviste un accidente de transito, verdad?"

"Así es." Contestó él.

"Eres vidente." Dijo ella.

"Si."

"Yo también."

"Mmmm... Esto no es bueno. Yo sabia que algo me sucedería, pero... esto..." El hombre frotó sus ojos con desesperación.

"No, no lo es." Dijo ella irguiéndose y levantándose del suelo. "No te frotes tanto, te lastimarás más."

xXx

LaRoche se detuvo entre medio de Lisbon y Cho.

"Agentes, ya tenemos a dos desaparecidos. Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que suceda lo mismo con los tres restantes. El señor Jane y la señorita Daisy se quedarán en el CBI como quedamos acordado.."

"Asi es." Contestó Lisbon.

"Y aún no hay señales de Isabella Alcott." Dijo Cho cruzando los brazos.

xXx

Mientras caminaba por el CBI en busca de Camile, la hija de Joseph, Jane sintió un mar de tristeza invadirle su ser. Sabía que ella estaba muy cerca. Se acercó a una de las puertas de uno de los salones y movió la perilla. Abrió despacio la puerta y observó el interior.

En uno de los rincones del cuarto estaba la chica sentada en una de las sillas con los pies trepados en esta, con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas llorando desconzolada.

Le rompió el corazón verla así. Trató de reponerse y controlar sus emociones, pero era un poco díficil ya que podía sentir exactamente lo que ella estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

Debía dejarla tranquila, sola, pero sabía que cada minuto contaba. Se acercó.

"RRmmm.." Carraspeó la garganta.

"La chica levantó la cabeza con lentitud y observó al hombre que tenía en frente.

"Hola." Saludó Jane con algo de timidez.

"Hola." Esta vez Camile bajó sus piernas de la silla y las colocó en el piso. Dando una caricia nerviosa a su rodilla le habló al asesor. "Eres de servicios sociales?"

"No." Contestó él de inmediato. "Solo quiero... hablar contigo un momento." Dijo odiandose por invadir la privacidad de la joven en un momento tan duro para ella.

"Sobre papá."

El asintió.

"No tengo nada más que decir. Todo se lo dije a esa agente... la peliroja."

"Van Pelt." Dijo Jane sonriendo con suavidad.

"Si, ella."

"Estonces tu papá no había tenido roces con nadie."

"No..." Dijo ella después de pensarlo un momento.

"Puedes hablarme con confianza, Camile." Dijo tocando con suavidad la rodilla de la chica. "Te sientes en confianza conmigo. Puedes sentirlo?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

xXx

Isabella era una mujer liberal. Sus relaciones eran sin ningun tipo de compromiso. No porque así lo quisiera desde un principio, sino porque su don siempre causaba estragos en ellas. Las parejas con las que entablaba relaciones terminaban dejándola.

La mujer de 27 años con una maestría en psicología trabajaba como camarera en un pequeño restaurante. La razones? Su don nuevamente. Ella era un canal de comunicación inestable. Cualquier alma podía utilizar su cuerpo como medio como y cuando quisiera. A veces lo detestaba, pero era algo con lo que ya estaba resignada a vivir por el resto de su vida.

Se bajó del avión a la una de la tarde y vio varias llamadas perdidas en su teléfono celular. Había estado una semana de visita en casa de su padre en Nueva York.

No sabia el porqué, pero su progenitor le había dicho que tuviera cuidado cuando regresara a casa. Como siempre ella había dicho que no se preocupara, que las estadísticas de la criminalidad en el lugar donde vivía eran bajas y que nunca se había registrado ningún incidente en el área.

El taxi la dejó en frente de su casa. Le dio las gracias al chofer y le entregó el dinero. "Toma el cambio." Le dijo. A lo que él respondió con una gran sonrisa y un "Dios te bendiga."

Sacó las llaves de su cartera y abrió la puerta de su residencia. Caminó por el recibidor dando un suspiro de placer. "Al fin en casa." Pensó con alegría.

Lo que no se esperaba es que justo antes de llegar a su habitación donde la estaría esperando su colchón, unos brazos fuertes la agarrarían a sus espaldas y unas manos le taparían la boca y la nariz con un paño blanco lleno de cloroformo.

Luchó apróximadamente treinta segundos y luego todo se volvió negro.

xXx

De la nada y estando hablando con Camile, Jane comenzó a sentir un arranque de tos que no podía controlar. Los ojos se le humedecieron y se sintió sin aire por algunos momentos.

"Está bien?" Preguntó la chica con preocupación repentina al ver como el hombre buscaba aire con algo de desesperación.

Jane miró a la chica a su lado y asintió con inseguridad. Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a Lisbon.

"Hello." Se escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Creo que encontraron a Alcott antes que nosotros."

* * *

><p>Reviews por favor? Me gustaría saber que piensan hasta ahora. ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Haruka83**: A mi LaRoche lo que me causa es mucha risa, en especial cuando lo recuerdo con su perro en sus brazos. xD

Este capítulo está dedicado a **cargarpe** ;)

Gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

"Maldición." Dijo Lisbon tumbando la llamada.

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó Cho al ver la inquietud de su jefa.

Van Pelt la observó preocupada y trató de sentarse en la camilla.

"Vamos a la casa de Isabelle, Cho."

"Ok." Contestó el asiático sin hacer preguntas.

"Tú ve a emergencias tranquila. Me mantienes informada." Dijo Lisbon dirigiéndose a Van Pelt.

La agente asintió tocándose el costado con expresión de dolor. Rigsby se bajó de la ambulancia donde se encontraba y se acercó a los tres con dificultad.

"No se supone que deberías estar en la ambulancia?" Le preguntó Lisbon a Rigsby al verlo caminar hacia ellos cojeando.

"Cómo está Grace?" Preguntó mirando hacia adentro de la ambulancia.

"Estoy bien." Contestó la pelirroja. "Vuelve a tu camilla. Nos veremos en el hospital." Añadió.

xXx

Media hora después, Jane salió de su auto y entró con rapidez a la casa de Isabella. Llegó antes que Lisbon y los demás. Miró la puerta. Sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo y abrió la manija con él para no dejar huellas. Entró a la residencia y observó el lugar. Hubo una pelea. Al menos forcejeo. Un cuadro de retrato yacía en el piso roto. Habían cristales a su alrededor. El florero de la mesita del pasillo estaba hecho pedazos en la alfombra crema que decoraba el piso.

Jane suspiró con cansancio. Se agachó y tocó esta vez sin el pañuelo un pedazo de cerámica perteneciente al florero. Solo tuvo contacto unos segundos. Lo suficientes como para que en su mente se reflejara el ataque en especial la forma en que el asaltante la agarró y la dejó inconsciente. Se sintió mareado y sin aire otra vez. Estaba de cuclillas en el suelo y tuvo que apoyar su mano en este para no caer.

Se levantó cuando se sintió repuesto y se quedó observando la escena por varios minutos hasta que escuchó un sonido frente a la casa; una puerta de auto cerrarse. Debía ser Lisbon. Se iba a enojar mucho con él al verlo en el lugar. Su deber era permanecer en el CBI.

Caminó hacia la puerta para encontrarse con su chica, pero para mala suerte no era ella. Era LaRoche.

"Hey." Dijo Jane dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

"Qué hace aquí, señor Jane?" Dijo caminando hacia él sin dejarlo de ver directo a los ojos.

"Yo… " Dijo mirando a su alrededor. "Tuve la corazonada de que Isabella estaría aquí, así que vine a visitarla y encontré que… alguien había irrumpido en su casa…" Dijo a la vez que asentía con algo de nerviosismo.

"Con que corazonada... vaya. Debió haberlo notificado. Pur su segurdad, se supone que no saldría del CBI." Dijo LaRoche acercándose un poco a Jane.

Había algo en ese hombre que le ponía los vellos de punta al asesor.

xXx

Isabella se sintió caer fuertemente boca abajo en el suelo. Se le escapó un gemido de dolor.

"Cuantos estaremos en el ritual de sanación?" Preguntó Alisson de forma sarcástica. Estaba sentada junto a Benjamin quien aún se encontraba algo afectado por la contusión.

La persona enmascarada la observó por unos momentos y rió. "Faltan dos más y están completos."

"Dónde estamos?" Preguntó la antropóloga.

El hombre no contestó. Agarró a Isabella por el cabello obligando a que se levantara del sucio piso. Ella abrió la boca de dolor, pero no dejó escapar ningún sonido.

"Te acostarás aquí." Ordenó el hombre mientras la obligaba a tumbarse sobre le mesa de acero que se encontraba en el centro del calabozo. "Con que tú y el tipo rubio son los más fuertes, eh? Les tocará lo peor. Por caballerosidad… las damas primero." Dijo mirando a la mujer tendida en la mesa mientras la amarraba.

"Dios mio." Susurró Alisson. "Qué gana usted haciendo esto?"

"Respeto. Admiración. Perdón." Dijo el hombre.

"Usted ni siquiera es la mente maestra de todo este lío. Irá a la cárcel por encubrimiento, secuestro…"

"Quiere ahorrarse los sermones, vieja bruja?"

"Lo de vieja me molestó." Dijo en voz baja.

El hombre inmovilizó completamente a Isabella. Amarró cada extremidad de ella con correas de cuero que estaban adheridas a la mesa.

"Usted no sabe lo que en realidad somos nosotros…." Comenzó a hablar nuevamente la antropóloga.

El hombre ya harto de la situación, caminó hacia ella y la abofeteó tumbándola al piso. La agarró por un brazo y la arrastró por todo el suelo hasta un extremo del calabozo colocándola alejada de Benjamin y de Isabella.

Isabella lloraba al ver lo que sucedía. Cómo había llegado a esto y por qué?

Alisson fue encadenada igual que Benjamin, pero con la agravante de que colgada del techo. La mujer estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba. Su cabello cubría su rostro. El hombre salió del lugar dejándolos solos.

"Alisson, estás bien?" Preguntó Benjamin al verla. Aunque no podía observarla con claridad, podía ver su silueta colgando.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el hombre.

"Estoy bien." Dijo con un hilo de voz.

"No debiste hablar." Susurró el hombre.

"Qué está pasando?" Preguntó esta vez Alisson desde la mesa.

"Parece que alguien quiere redimirse con nosotros." Contestó la profesora.

xXx

"Qué demonios haces aquí, Patrick?" Dijo Lisbon con enojo pasando por el recibidor de la residencia de Isabella interrumpiendo así para alegría de Jane la conversación con LaRoche.

"Hey, querida." Saludó él con una sonrisa fingida.

Lisbon lo fulminó con la mirada. "Y Daisy?"

"En el CBI. No te preocupes. Está muy asustada. No saldría de allí por nada del mundo."

"Qué encontraste?" Preguntó la agente deteniéndose a su lado.

"Se la llevaron. Hay evidencia de forcejeo hasta la saciedad." Dijo Jane bajando la mirada derrotado y señalándole donde se encontraba los objetos rotos en el suelo.

"Dios." Dijo Lisbon acercándose a ellos. "LaRoche, puedes enviar a algunos de tus agentes para que ayuden a Cho con esto?" Preguntó dirigiéndose al hombre.

"Por supuesto." El asintió de inmediato. "Cómo están sus agentes?"

"Estarán bien." Dijo sin quitar los ojos del suelo.

xXx

"Debemos hacer algo! No podemos quedarnos así esperando a que nos torturen hasta la muerte." Dijo Isabella mirando al techo.

"El destino es el destino." Dijo Alisson con aparente resignación.

"Pero podemos intentar hacer algo!" Gritó Isabella.

"Benjamin no puede hacer mucho. Está herido." Dijo Alisson tratando de acomodarse de alguna manera para no lastimarse tanto los brazos.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó el hombre desde su esquina.

"Yo solo recibo visiones y me comunico con los muertos. No hay mucho que pueda hacer." Dijo Alisson.

"Isabella.. asi te llamas, verdad?" Preguntó Benjamin.

"Si." Contestó la mujer.

"Creo que tu puedes hacer más que eso, no es así?" Preguntó el hombre mirando a la mesa.

"Si... Puedo realizar un desdoblamiento y tratar de comunicarme con alguien o por alguien."

"Proyección astral… perfecto. Crees que puedas intentarlo?" Preguntó Benjamin.

"Pues… para poder hacerlo necesito estar tranquila y serena primero y en estas circunstancias, lo dudo mucho." Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Te podemos ayudar con eso." Dijo Alisson esta vez con esperanzas de salir de la situación a pesar de la revelación horrible que se le había presentado.

xXx

"Debe haber alguna manera de conectarlos a todos." Dijo LaRoche observando la casa de la misma manera en que Jane lo hacía.

"Disculpe." Dijo Jane volteándose. "Me está siguiendo?" Preguntó irritado.

"No. Solo observo en entorno igual que usted. Le molesta?" Preguntó con voz opaca.

"Pues si." Dijo Jane volteándose nuevamente dándole la espalda al hombre. Observó un suéter que estaba encima de uno de los sofás de la sala. Caminó hacia él y lo tocó.

"No debería hacer eso. Es evidencia." Dijo el hombre caminando hacia él nuevamente.

"Meh…"

xXx

"Hay alguien en mi casa." Dijo Isabella abriendo sus ojos luego de un tiempo de concentración.

"La policía?" Preguntó Benjamin.

"Si. Están fotografiando la escena y levantando evidencia… pero… puedo sentir…"

"Qué sientes?" Ahora Alisson preguntaba.

"Hay un médium en el lugar." Dijo Isabella volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. "Está…" Dijo sonriendo. "… está tocando algunas de mis pertenencias."

"Intenta hablar con él. Intenta proyectarte." Le dijo Benjamin.

Isabella cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse.

xXx

Jane tocó el suéter y sintió una pequeña sensación de dolor en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos. Frunció el ceño.

"Que piensas?" Le preguntó LaRoche detrás de él. Jane no contestó.

Dos segundos más tarde, Jane cerró los ojos y se desvaneció en plena sala.

LaRoche, al estar a solo dos pies de distancia del asesor, reaccionó de inmediato y lo agarró para impedir que cayera directo al suelo.

"Jane!" Dijo mientras se colocaba de rodillas en el suelo con Jane en los brazos haciendo que descansara su nuca en su pecho. "Necesito ayuda aquí!" Dijo en voz alta.

Lisbon se asomó y al ver a Jane inconsciente caminó hacia ambos de inmediato.

"Jane…" Dijo agachándose en frente de ambos. "Qué pasó?" Preguntó la agente mientras agarraba a Jane por el cuello y colocaba su dedo índice en su pulso. Estaba normal.

"No lo sé. Estábamos hablando y se desmayó." Contestó LaRoche.

Jane reaccionó tomando un bocado grande de aire y abriendo los ojos.

"Jane." Dijo Lisbon tocándole el pecho y la cara preocupada. "Estas bien?"

Jane miró a Lisbon por unos momentos. Parecía confundido. Al darse cuenta de que su espalda descansaba en el pecho de alguien se irguió de inmediato y miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con el calvo agente quien le daba una mirada curiosa.

"Jane? Estas bien?" Volvió a preguntar la agente.

Jane volteó la mirada para encontrarse con Lisbon nuevamente. Solo asintió como respuesta.

"Seguro? Puedes levantarte?" Dijo agarrándole una mano esta vez.

"Si.. puedo." Contestó con timidez.

LaRoche y Lisbon lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y ella no dudo en besar sus labios.

"Qué fue eso Jane?" Dijo mirándolo preocupada aún.

LaRoche carraspeó la garganta y se alejó de ambos. Los dos lo ignoraron.

"Estoy bien." Contestó él. "Necesitamos hablar." Añadió mirando a su alrededor.

"Está bien. Hablaremos en el auto…"

"No. Ahora." Dijo interrumpiendo agarrándola un poco fuerte del brazo y mirándola con intensidad. Ella lo miró algo asustada.

"Qué sucede?" Dijo tocando su mano. La estaba apretando fuerte.

El se dio cuenta de ello y aflojó los dedos. "Lo siento." La agarró de la mano esta vez y la haló. "Ven."

Ella lo siguió. El caminó por el pasillo de la casa y entró al dormitorio principal. Cerró la puerta tras ellos. Las miradas de Cho y LaRoche valían un millón de dólares.

"Qué sucede? Me estás asustando!" Exclamó Lisbon.

Jane se acercó a ella y la agarro por los ante brazos. La miró fijo a los ojos y respiró profundo para hablar.

"Estamos en una especie de calabozo. Somos tres; un hombre y dos mujeres. Ninguno puede moverse. Estamos totalmente restringidos. Yo estoy atada a una maldita mesa de acero…" Dijo casi perdiendo el control con los ojos completamente llorosos.

Lisbon notó como temblaba y lo miró atónita. "Oh por Dios…"

"Tienen que sacarnos de allí antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" Casi gritó el asesor.

"Baja la voz, Jane." Dijo tocando sus labios con el dedo índice. "Dios… no eres mi Jane. Quien eres?" Preguntó mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

"Soy Isabella." Dijo Jane con la voz entrecortada.

xXx

Isabella abrió los ojos y se movió con desespero al notar que estaba amarrada a una mesa de acero.

"Qué demonios!" Gritó agitada.

"Isabella?" preguntó Alisson.

La chica miró a su lado y observo a la mujer encadenada. Luego miró al lado extremo y vio a Benjamin sentado en el suelo.

"Isabella?" Volvió a preguntar Alisson.

"No. No soy Isabella." Dijo apretando los ojos por unos momentos pidiendo que todo fuera un sueño. "Mi nombre es Patrick Jane."

"Lo logró." Dijo Benjamin.

"Lo logró?" Dijo la chica sonriendo cansada y nerviosamente. "Esto es…"

"Un calabozo. Soy antropóloga y no tengo la más mínima idea de donde podamos estar." Contestó Alisson.

"Demonios… Estos han sido días largos… He pasado una gripe horrible. No he dormido bien. Aparezco en una lista de personas que van a ser asesinadas… y ahora estoy aquí junto con ustedes… amarrado a una silla de acero… y tengo senos!"

xXx

Daisy estaba sentada en una de las sillas del cuarto donde tiempo antes habían estado Camine y Jane conversando. No podía dejar de mover las piernas con inquietud. Camile se había ido con la trabajadora social de servicios sociales hacia apenas diez minutos dejándola sola. Por alguna razón estaba muy nerviosa aún estando en el CBI. Sentía unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo del lugar.

"Patrick, debí irme contigo." Dijo en voz baja.

Se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro por el salón hasta que escuchó que alguien abrió un poco la puerta.

Miró hacia esta y observó como una mano se asomó a solo un pie de distancia del suelo con un objeto cilíndrico en la mano. El objeto rodó por el piso y la puerta se cerró de golpe de inmediato.

Daisy abrió la boca de susto y de sorpresa. Corrió a la puerta para salir e intentó abrirla, pero no lo hizo. Estaba encerrada. Miro el objeto completamente asustada y se tapó la nariz y la boca al ver que del mismo estaba comenzando a salir una especie de humo.

No pudo aguantar mucho. Tuvo que buscar aire y llenar sus pulmones. En el momento en que lo hizo, cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

La puerta se abrió minutos después y un aparente agente entraba para agarrarla en sus brazos y llevársela del lugar por otra salida que no era la principal, sino la trasera por donde se sacaba la basura entre otras cosas.

Solo uno más.

* * *

><p>Se imagen a Jane en un cuerpo de una mujer? Creo que sería bastante coqueta. xD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Haruka83** te dan escalofrios? Que risa! xD Tranquila, tranquila... solo estará así un tiempito.

**cargarpe** De nada mi fiel leyente! xD Y falta fic aún.. sip.

Este capítulo es mi favorito hasta ahora. Espero en realidad que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

El teléfono de Lisbon sonó. Ella lo sacó de su bolsillo de inmediato y vio la pantalla: Van Pelt.

"Hey, cómo va todo?" Preguntó Lisbon contestando la llamada.

"Bien. Ya salí de emergencias. Voy con Rigsby de camino al CBI. Estamos cerca." Dijo Van Pelt colocando el altavoz.

"Chicos, en otras circunstancias les diría que se fueran a casa a descansar, pero…" Comenzó a decir la agente senior apenada.

"Lo entendemos perfectamente, jefa. La situación es difícil. Nos necesitan allá." Contestó Van Pelt.

"Tan pronto esto termine, juro que les daré unos días libres a ambos." Dijo Lisbon cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza.

Mientras Lisbon hablaba por teléfono con sus agentes, Isabella no dejaba de mover constantemente su pierna derecha. Pasaba las manos por los rabillos de sus ojos, más bien de los ojos de Jane, para sacarse las lágrimas acumuladas que luchaban por salir. Lisbon caminó hacia ella y colocó su mano en su espalda en señal de consuelo. Ella lo agradeció asintiendo.

"Voy a llevar a Jane al CBI. Allá nos vemos." Dijo finalmente Lisbon. Segundos después colgó la llamada.

"Jane está bien?" Se sintió rara haciendo la pregunta, pues estaba mirándolo a los ojos, pero necesitaba saber que su hombre estaba con vida y con salud.

"Está bien por ahora. No te preocupes. Cualquier cosa que sienta te lo dejaré saber."

"Hasta cuando estarán así ambos?" Preguntó Lisbon preocupada.

"Hasta donde sea necesario." Contestó Isabella con sinceridad.

"Me temía que dijeras eso."

xXx

"Viene alguien." Dijo Jane al sentir una vibración cerca del lugar.

Alisson y Benjamin levantaron la cabeza al escuchar la psicóloga hablar. Ambos miraron la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y los tres médiums vieron como el hombre enmascarado entró con una chica inconsciente en sus brazos.

"Daisy!" Exclamó Jane sin poder controlarlo.

El hombre dio una mirada inquisitiva a la mujer atada a la mesa de acero.

"La conoces?" Preguntó luego de arrojar al suelo a la chica.

Jane sintió como el corazón en su pecho comenzó a acelerarse. "Soy psíquica, lo recuerdas?"

"Si. Por eso arderán los cinco en el mismo infierno."

"Mmmm… Claro. Igual que tú, imbécil…" No pudo evitar murmurar Jane.

"Oh… de mujer asustadiza pasaste a perra irrespetuosa?" Dijo dejando a Daisy a un lado y caminando hacia Isabella. "Creo que me divertiré un rato contigo." Dijo mientras miraba su cuerpo con descaro.

xXx

Jane y Lisbon salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con las miradas frías, pero intrigadas de Cho y LaRoche.

"Todo bien?" Preguntó LaRoche de forma desconcertada.

"Si. Todo en orden." Contestó Lisbon.

La pareja caminó por entre medio de los dos agentes. Isabella intentaba comportarse lo más normal posible. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos para tratar de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

"Voy a llevar a Jane nuevamente al CBI. Necesita descansar y…" No terminó la oración. Su teléfono celular sonó al igual que el de LaRoche, el de Cho y el de Jane.

Todos sacaron sus teléfonos celulares de inmediato, menos Isabella que le costó encontrarlo en la chaqueta gracias al nerviosismo. Era un mensaje de texto. Leía:

"Daisy no está en el CBI. Nadie la vio salir, pero su bolso estaba en uno de los salones. Dudo que lo haya dejado. No es algo que se olvide. Rigsby y yo pensamos que la tienen. – Van Pelt."

"Esto no puede estar pasando." Dijo Lisbon leyendo el mensaje y mirando a los dos agentes.

"Jane no debe ir al CBI." Dijo Cho.

"Oh, por favor. La muchacha debió salir. En realidad piensan que la secuestraron en el mismo CBI? Hay que estar mal de la cabeza como para infiltrarse para secuestrar a alguien en las instalaciones." Dijo LaRoche.

"Y quien dijo que este tipo está bien?" Preguntó Cho mirando a todos.

"Lo que hay que hacer…" Comenzó a hablar Jane. "… es concentrarse en encontrarlos. Si se llevaron a Daisy del CBI, debe haber algo en las grabaciones de video, entrevisten a cada uno de los que están y estuvieron en el lugar… yo que sé." Dijo dando una vuelta con algo de desesperación.

Lisbon lo miró de reojo e hizo un pequeño gesto de "tranquilízate".

"Estas bien?" Le preguntó Cho al verlo comportarse de manera extraña.

"Si. Solo está tenso." Dijo Lisbon agarrando el brazo de su pareja. "Además no ha comido. Creo que el mareo que le dio fue un bajón de azúcar. Iremos a casa para que se dé un baño, coma algo y descansé." Dijo esta vez entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

"Están seguros de ir allá? A Isabella la atacaron aquí en su casa." Dijo Cho con preocupación. "No creo que sea muy buena idea que se dirijan allá."

"Bueno, tenemos que ir como sea." Contestó Lisbon con frustración.

"Puedo ir a inspeccionar la zona primero." Dijo LaRoche.

"No. Necesito que se quede aquí con sus agentes." Contestó Lisbon.

"Yo lo haré." Dijo Cho.

"Gracias, Cho." Le agradeció Lisbon.

Jane solo asintió.

xXx

"Siento no haberme controlado lo suficiente en casa." Se disculpó Isabella ya en el auto con Lisbon.

"Está bien. Es comprensible." Dijo Lisbon apretando el volante.

Isabella le dio una mirada rápida y luego miró fuera del cristal.

"Ese hombre… me da escalofríos." Confesó.

"LaRoche?" Preguntó Lisbon.

"Si.."

"A Jane también."

"Me imagino. No deja de mirarlo, pero es algo mucho más que eso… no sé. Hay algo en él. Algo siniestro."

"Solo la cara…" Trató de reír Lisbon.

Isabella rió.

"Qué me puedes decir del lugar en donde están? Quiero una descripción completa."

"Primero, no creo que estemos muy lejos de aquí. Quizás a treinta o cuarenta minutos. Mas o menos ese es el transcurso del tiempo contando desde la hora en que llegue a casa y luego desperté en ese lugar."

"Treinta a cuarenta minutos… velocidad promedio de sesenta millas por hora… aproximadamente dieciocho a veintitrés millas de distancia de tu casa…" Analizó Lisbon. "Me dijiste que era una especie de calabozo, verdad?"

Isabella asintió.

Lisbon sacó su teléfono celular nuevamente y llamó a Van Pelt quien contestó el teléfono de inmediato.

"Si, jefa?"

"Necesito que busques sitios históricos, casas antiguas, o lugares así por el estilo a veinticinco millas de distancia de la casa de Isabella." Dijo Lisbon agrandando un poco el perímetro que había sacado con sus cálculos inicialmente.

"Más bien casas antiguas. Uno de nosotros es antropólogo y dice que no reconoce el lugar así que dudo que sea un lugar histórico reconocido." Informó Isabella.

"Muy bien." Dijo Lisbon mirando a su compañero. "Escuchaste a Jane, Van Pelt?"

"Si, jefa. Lo tengo. Estoy en eso." Contestó Van Pelt completamente confundida.

"Perfecto. Llama tan pronto tengas información." Dijo colgando la llamada y respirando con un poco de más tranquilidad. Al fin tenían algo.

Isabella colocó su cabeza en el espaldar de la camioneta y cerró los ojos tomando un bocado de aire. "Bajamos las escaleras…" Siguió narrando Isabella. "Recuerdo unas escaleras angostas…"

Lisbon la escuchaba con atención. Detuvo el auto ya en frente de casa de ambos. Vio el auto de Cho y una camioneta del CBI en frente del suyo. Miró a la puerta y vio salir al asiático con expresión dura, pero tranquila.

"Todo en orden." Dijo acercándose a ambos. "Los chicos se quedaran toda la noche vigilando. Hay una camioneta tras la residencia y otra aquí al frente. Estarán seguros."

"Gracias, Cho, por encargarte." Agradeció con sinceridad Lisbon.

Cho asintió y se dirigió a su auto.

xXx

"No creo que quieras divertirte conmigo. No soy de tu tipo." Dijo Jane tratando de mover sus manos en las ataduras, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para soltarse. No podía ver su rostro, pero podía imaginarse bien la expresión de excitación que tenía en él con solo ver sus pupilas azules dilatadas.

Jane sintió el roce de los guantes desde su cuello hasta el centro del pecho bajando por dentro de la blusa haciendo que esta bajara poco a poco. Aunque no sentía los dedos desnudos del agresor, la sensación del roce era horrible.

"No es exactamente sexo lo que busco. Hay algo que me excita más que eso."

Jane trató de mantenerse tranquilo. Trató de respirar lo más relajado posible. No podía hacerle ver al hombre el nerviosismo intenso que estaba creciendo a pasos gigantes dentro de él.

El hombre apartó su mano del pecho del cuerpo de Isabella y soltó una de sus muñecas, cosa que Jane no sabía si agradecer o no.

Caminó hasta sus pies sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Acarició las pantorrillas de Isabella con dureza (la chica llevaba un pantalón corto), y soltó sus tobillos dejando así libres sus piernas. Jane no dudo un instante.

Golpeó con toda la fuerza posible la entrepierna del hombre y un grito ahogado salió de la boca de este.

Ante los ojos atónitos de Alisson y Benjamin, el tipo cayó al suelo de costado, con las dos manos en sus genitales arrastrándose por el piso de dolor.

"Isabella, acabas de hacer algo que toda mujer desearía hacer en algún momento de su vida." Exclamó Jane triunfante.

Se bajó con rapidez de la mesa y con desesperación intentaba soltarse de la muñeca derecha, pero no era fácil. Estaba atado fuertemente y no podía zafarse con una sola mano.

El hombre se levantó del suelo con los ojos llenos de furia. Al parecer Jane podía ver fuego dentro de sus pupilas. Estaba en problemas.

xXx

Lisbon e Isabella entraban a la casa con aparente tranquilidad. La agente caminó hacia su cocina y sacó comida del congelador. "Debes morir de hambre." Dijo mientras la colocaba en el fregadero.

"Conoces bien a tu marido. Ya está oscureciendo y solo tiene líquido en el estómago desde el almuerzo… té de manzanilla. Puedo sentirlo en la boca… con lo mucho que lo odio. No sabes el esfuerzo sobrehumano que tuve que hacer para no vomitarlo mientras veníamos de camino."

Lisbon sonrió ante el comentario.

Isabella observaba las fotos que habían en la sala: Jane y Lisbon por todos lados. Además de una que otra foto de Lisbon con sus hermanos.

"Si no supiera lo que está pasando y esta no fuera nuestra casa, diría que eres Patrick." Dijo Lisbon al observar con que detenimiento miraba las fotos.

"Son una pareja feliz. Lo puedo sentir." Dijo tomando una foto y mirándola con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

"Si… lo somos. Muy felices."

Isabella volvió a colocar la foto en su sitio y caminó mirando el entorno. "Bonito lugar. Acogedor."

"Gracias." Dijo Lisbon mientras colocaba la comida en el microondas.

Isabella sintió dolor, un fuerte dolor alcanzarle la muñeca derecha. Se la agarró de inmediato. Lisbon notó su cambio de expresión y como se agitó al momento.

"Todo bien?" Dijo ahora Lisbon preocupada dejando la cocina y caminando hacia la sala.

"Necesito volver." Dijo Isabella mirando a Lisbon.

xXx

Jane jadeaba de dolor mientras era arrastrado por el suelo y colocado de rodillas abrazado a una columna de ladrillos.

El hombre había sido el responsable de la fractura de la muñeca de su mano derecha. Con una de las correas que estaban en la mesa, lo volvió a atar en la columna.

"Te pasa por comportarte mal." Le dijo el hombre.

La respiración era entre cortada. El dolor era intenso. Los poros de la piel de Isabella estaban completamente abiertos y el sudor comenzaba a emanar de la piel de forma incontrolable.

"Maldición.. Maldición." Repetía Jane para sus adentros con la frente de la chica pegada a la fría columna de ladrillos.

"Esto está muy mal. Muy mal." Dijo Benjamin mirando la situación.

"Tu cállate! Que la cosa no es contigo por ahora! No agraves tu situación!" Le gritó el hombre.

El hombre caminó hacia una especie de baúl que estaba en un pequeño pasillo sin salida dentro del calabozo. Lo abrió y sacó algo de él.

Caminó hacia Isabella nuevamente. "Ya vas a ver lo que tengo para ti." Dijo mientras dejaba apreciar lo que llevaba en su mano. La extremidad del arma cayó al suelo de forma cruel a los ojos de los tres videntes. Daisy seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

"No es realmente hermoso?" Dijo mientras mostraba el látigo en sus manos.

"Oh, Dios… piedad." Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Isabella en esos momentos. Jamás Jane pensó que diría eso alguna vez en su vida.

El hombre movió el látigo de forma salvaje contra el suelo y el sonido devastador retumbó por todo el calabozo. Los tres médiums se sobresaltaron al escuchar el estruendo, pero definitivamente el que estaba aterrado y con todo el cuerpo entumecido era Jane.

"Este es el placer al que me refería."

xXx

"Qué sucede?" Dijo Lisbon acercándose. "Qué pasa?"

"Un agradó conocerla, agente Lisbon. Me hubiese gustado que hubiese sido en otras circunstancias." Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Isabella quien inmediatamente de decirlo se desvaneció en los brazos de esta.

Lisbon agarró el cuerpo de Jane como pudo y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo con la mayor suavidad posible.

"Hey…" Dijo tocando la cara del hombre, quien parecía dormido y tenía su frente colocada en el cuello de Lisbon. "Por favor… vuelve a mí." Dijo con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Jane abrió los ojos despacio y tomó varios bocados de aire profundos.

"Jane?" Preguntó Lisbon a punto de llorar. "Eres tú?"

El hombre no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza y echarse a llorar en su pecho como un niño pequeño.

"Está bien… está bien. Estás aquí. Ahora. Conmigo. Estás aquí conmigo…" Dijo mientras se mecía hacia el frente y hacia atrás con él en brazos y acariciaba su espalda y su cabello para consolarlo.

"Isabella, lo siento tanto." Dijo entre sollozos. "Esto es mi culpa…"

"Tranquilo… tranquilo, amor. Tranquilo." Dijo mientras lo acariciaba y lo apretaba contra su pecho. "Vamos a encontrar a los malditos responsables de esto y vamos a rescatar a Isabella y a los demás. Lo haremos." Añadió.

"Ok… ok." Dijo él casi sin aire.

Esto se había vuelto completamente personal para Lisbon.

"Tienes la piel fría." Dijo palpándolo. "Vamos… necesitas un baño... y comer algo. Ya luego me contarás."

"Necesito descargar esto que tengo adentro." Dijo mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

Ella secó las lágrimas del rostro de Jane y lo miró de igual manera. "Pues hazlo."

Jane agarró a Lisbon por su cuello y la besó con pasión. Hizo que se acostara en la alfombra tirándosele encima literalmente. Sus manos corrían por todo el cuerpo de ella mientras la besaba en la boca, el mentón y el cuello, y entre lágrimas y gemidos la hizo suya allí, en la alfombra de la sala, con salvajismo e intensidad, pero a la vez con dulzura… como si hubiese estado fuera mucho tiempo… como si fuese ese el último día de su vida.

* * *

><p>*suspiro* Oh! Come on, please! Send me a review. xD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Siento la tardanza. Falta de tiempo. Aquí estoy de regreso!

Siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

Isabella, casi inconsciente, cayó al suelo de costado luego de los azotes recibidos por el hombre. La parte trasera de su blusa estaba rasgada y empapada de sudor mezclado con sangre debido a las heridas. Su cuerpo temblaba incesantemente, sus ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos de las lágrimas y su respiración era casi inexistente.

Alisson no pudo evitar llorar en silencio. Si eso era lo que le esperaba a todos, pedía a Dios que terminara rápido. Rogaba morir de inmediato, así no tendría que pasar tan terrible agonía. Pensaba en su esposo y en los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos. Trató de mantener esas imágenes grabadas en su mente y en su corazón para intentar bloquear las imágenes del castigo atroz que recibió Isabella.

Benjamin se mantenía en silencio con la vista hacia el sucio suelo. Su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Sentía enojo, tristeza y frustración. Frustración porque él era el hombre allí y no podía hacer nada para impedir lo que les estaba sucediendo.

Daisy comenzaba a reaccionar. Soltó un leve gemido y levantó la cabeza del piso. Miró hacia su izquierda y vio a la mujer tendida con solo un hilo de vida. Se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar el llanto mientras negaba a la misma vez con la cabeza.

Los cuatro estaban solos otra vez.

xXx

Lisbon colocó el plato dentro del microondas. Marcó los minutos correspondientes, se secó las manos con la toalla de la estufa y miró hacia las escaleras. Jane llevaba tiempo en el baño. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

Soltó la toalla encima del counter y subió hacia el segundo piso. Caminó descalza y solamente con la camisa de Jane puesta, entró a la habitación y se acercó a la puerta del baño que estaba entreabierta. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha, el agua cayendo en la bañera.

Entró con lentitud y miró.

Allí estaba Jane sentado en el piso de la bañera, con su cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, y sus manos encima de su cabello mojado. Estaba desnudo y empapado de agua y jabón.

Se acercó y entró a la ducha. Se sentó de rodillas en frente de él sin importar que el agua tibia la estuviese empapando de igual manera.

"Patrick…" Lo llamó en voz baja.

No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta. El hombre seguía encorvado debajo del agua.

"Estoy segura que ella hubiese hecho lo mismo. Lo hubiese golpeado e intentado zafarse si hubiese tenido la oportunidad." Dijo luego de un largo momento de silencio.

Jane levantó la cabeza y miró a su mujer.

"Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor, pero la realidad es que…"

"Patrick…" Dijo interrumpiéndolo y tocando su cabello húmedo. "Sé que es doloroso, pero tienes que intentar dejar de pensar en Isabella por un momento…" Ahora lo enjuagaba haciendo que el agua cayera por sus hombros y espalda para quitarle el jabón restante. "Trata de concentrarte en lo que viste en el lugar."

Jane cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Trató de calmarse y concentrarse a la vez que Lisbon enjuagaba su cuello con suavidad.

xXx

En el CBI, Van Pelt buscaba casas antiguas en el perímetro dado por Lisbon mientras Rigsby dormía en su escritorio gracias a los medicamentos para el dolor.

Cho entró rápidamente a la sala y se sentó en su lugar. "Cómo va la búsqueda?" Preguntó sin mirar a Van Pelt, pero si mirando al inerte Rigsby.

"He encontrado varios lugares, pero todos son muy reconocidos ahora… estoy mirando el mapa y…" Dijo levantando la vista para mirar al asiático. "Y LaRoche? Pensé que andabas con él." Le preguntó.

"Si, pero luego fui a casa de… No ha llegado?" Preguntó Cho.

"No."

Cho se encogió de hombros. "Te ayudaré a buscar." Dijo encendiendo su computadora.

"Ok." Contestó ella.

Cho daba golpes suaves con sus dedos en su escritorio en espera de que la máquina subiera todos sus programas.

"Cho…" Comenzó a decir Van Pelt.

"Dime." Contestó mirando la pantalla de su computadora.

"Por qué crees que el jefe quiso añadir a LaRoche a la investigación?"

"No lo sé. Es una buena pregunta. Qué piensas?" Dijo esta vez mirando a la pelirroja.

Se dio cuenta de la cara de pánico que traía la chica en frente de su ordenador.

"Qué sucede?"

xXx

El teléfono de Jane sonó. Estaba en el suelo de la sala, encima de la alfombra junto a su ropa.

"Ve a comer algo." Dijo Lisbon terminando de bajar al segundo piso y caminando hacia la sala para tomar el teléfono. Llevaba un jean azul y una blusa blanca de botones puesta. Tenía que estar preparada por si surgía una situación de último minuto y debía salir.

Jane solo llevaba puesto su ropa de dormir; un bóxer azul claro. Su cabello seguía húmedo y aún se notaba su expresión desencajada. Se acercó al microondas y lo abrió. Sacó el plato y se sentó en la mesa.

"No tengo hambre. En serio." Dijo mirando el plato de comida.

Lisbon miró la pantalla el teléfono de Jane. Era Kristina.

"Hello?" Contestó Lisbon.

"Teresa, están en la casa?"

"Si. Por?"

"Salgan de ahí. Ahora." Ordenó Kristina.

"Qué sucede?" Dijo Lisbon acercándose a la ventana de cristal de la sala de la sala y mirando hacia afuera. Justo en frente estaba una de las patrullas custodiando.

"Están en peligro. Ambos. Salgan de ahí."

"Kristina, estamos seguros aquí. Tenemos dos patrullas…"

"No! No lo están! El enemigo está más cerca de lo que se imaginan. Una mano les brindará antes de intentar librarse de su destino irremediable. Las señales han estado ahí desde el comienzo y no las han visto!"

"Pero de quien hablas?" Dijo Lisbon completamente confundida volteándose ahora hacia Jane.

Jane se llevó un bocado de carne a la boca y mientras lo degustaba pudo sentir un escalofrío subirle por la espina dorsal.

"Salgan de aquí." Escuchó una voz tras su oído.

"Roger?" Susurró Jane con asombro. Roger era uno de los policías que se encontraba custodiando la parte trasera de la casa.

Jane se levantó de la mesa de inmediato.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí." Dijo a Lisbon mientras tomaba lo primero que encontraba para vestirse; el mismo pantalón que había llevado puesto durante el día.

"Eso está sucio." Dijo Lisbon aún con el teléfono en la boca.

"Y tú crees que eso importa ahora? Roger está muerto y los demás inconscientes." Dijo Jane mirándola a los ojos.

"Qué?" Preguntó Lisbon con un hilo de voz.

"Se los dije que…!" Exclamó Kristina por el teléfono. Lisbon le enganchó dejándola con la palabra en la boca mientras Jane se colocaba los pantalones con rapidez.

"Pensé que dijiste que no haría daño a las personas que no fuesen su objetivo!" Dijo mientras buscaba su arma en el suelo en medio de la ropa de ambos.

"Pues creo que está molesto."

xXx

La puerta de caoba del calabozo volvió a abrirse. El hombre volvió a entrar esta vez acompañado de otro. Su cuerpo era ancho y su estatura mediana.

"Veo que ya empezaron a dar problemas por aquí." Dijo acercándose a Isabella que aun seguía tendida en el piso en la misma posición que había sido dejada.

El hombre colocó una rodilla en el suelo y comprobó el pulso de Isabella.

"Acaso pensabas matarla tú?" Dijo mirando al hombre que había cometido el acto.

"No, señor… es que…" Comenzó a hablar.

Un estruendo se escuchó dentro del calabozo. Daisy, Alisson y Benjamin se sobresaltaron.

El hombre cayó muerto en el piso. El segundo había sacado un arma de su bolsillo y le había disparado en el torax sin darle tiempo a alguna explicación del porque había castigado a Isabella..

"Santa María, Madre de Dios…" Comenzó a rezar Daisy de forma desesperada a la vez que lloraba.

"Y tú crees que eso te va a salvar?" Dijo el hombre mostrando su cara.

Se acercó a ella de forma peligrosa y ella solo dejó caer su rostro al suelo pidiendo clemencia.

"No me haga nada por favor. Soy muy joven. Muy joven para morir. Tengo novio y nos pensamos casar.. y tener una bonita familia. Y estoy estudiando… ingeniería civil para ser toda una profesional Y jamás, jamás usaría mi don para hacerle daño a alguien…"

"Tu don… tu don?" Comenzó él a levantar la voz.

xXx

"Escuchaste?" Susurró Jane subiendo la cremallera de su pantalón.

"Si." Susurró Lisbon empuñando su arma y caminando hacia el pasillo de la casa.

"Por qué no mejor salimos por la parte delantera y te olvidas de…" Comenzó a decir en voz baja, pero no pudo terminar la oración.

Tres disparos seguidos se escucharon justo cuando Lisbon desapareció de su vista.

"Teresa…" La llamó jadeando del susto. "Teresa!" Exclamó mientras se acercaba al pasillo.

"Estoy bien." Dijo la mujer bajando su arma.

Jane vio al hombre en el suelo cubierto de sangre en frente de ella y soltó el aire que llevaba en los pulmones.

"Vámonos de aquí." Dijo tomándole la mano a Lisbon y halándola.

"Espera." Dijo ella soltándose. Se colocó de cuclillas al lado del intruso y le comprobó el pulso.

Jane vio como el alma del hombre salió del cuerpo. Estaba flotando en el aire.

"Quien eres? Quien te envió?" Preguntó Jane de inmediato. Lisbon se volvió para mirar a Jane.

El hombre se vio en el suelo y tardó en reconocerse.

"Estoy muerto?" Dijo ahora mirando a su alrededor.

"Lo estás. Contesta la pregunta." Dijo Jane con enfado.

"Tú lo estarás también muy pronto." Dijo el hombre mirando detrás de Jane.

"Qué te dice?" Preguntó Lisbon con impaciencia.

Jane abrió la boca para reaccionar, pero no hubo tiempo de nada. La puerta principal se abrió con rapidez y más disparos resonaron dentro de la residencia. Iban dirigidos a Lisbon. La mujer se ocultó de inmediato detrás del sofá de cuero de la sala.

A la vez que sucedía esto, otro hombre entraba y agarraba a Jane por su pecho desnudo, empujándolo con toda la fuerza posible hacia donde fuera. Para mala suerte del asesor, fue hacia la ventana de cristal la cual se rompió en pedazos gracias al impacto de los dos hombres o mejor dicho, de la espalda de jane.

Ambos cayeron con fuerza en la grama del patio de la casa.

"Patrick!" Gritó Lisbon desde el sofá.

El hombre con el arma caminó con rapidez hacia el sofá. Ella lo esperó con paciencia y cuando vio su arma asomarse, lo atacó de inmediato.

Le agarró la muñeca y le dio una vuelta completa al brazo torciéndoselo, logrando así que soltara el arma y cayera al suelo. Le propinó un codazo entre el cuello y la espalda lo que hizo que el hombre se tambaleara y cayera de rodillas al piso con expresión de dolor. Aunque tenía máscara se podían apreciar sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y su boca en forma de O. Lisbon volvió a golpearlo esta vez detrás del oído dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato.

Corrió hacia la ventana y vio al hombre encima de Jane. Le apuntó con su arma sin pensarlo.

"No lo vuelvas a tocar! De pie!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras empuñaba su arma y salía por la ventana rota de su sala.

El hombre levantó las manos a la altura de su pecho y miró a la agente.

"Aléjate de él. Ahora!" Ordenó la agente con furia. El hombre se levantó lentamente y se salió de encima del asesor quedando justo a su lado derecho.

Dos camionetas del CBI llegaron de inmediato a la escena. Se detuvieron de golpe al igual que como se abrieron las puertas delanteras.

"CBI! Al suelo!" Gritó Van Pelt.

"De rodillas!" Ordenó Cho.

El hombre se arodilló de mala gana.

"Las manos en la cabeza!" Gritó Lisbon.

El hombre obedeció. Cho se acercó de inmediato e hizo que se tumbara por completo boca abajo en la grama. Sacó las esposas de su cinturón y lo esposó con rapidez.

Lisbon se acercó a Jane como un rayo. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas a su lado.

"Jane… Jane!" Lo llamó tocando su pecho.

"Ah…" Jadeó apretando los ojos de dolor. Estaba boca arriba con pedazos de cristal y vidrio por todo su cuerpo. "Mi espalda…" Dijo agarrando a Lisbon por el brazo y ladeando la cabeza con algo de desespero.

"Lo sé. Lo sé. Van Pelt! Llama al 911!" Ordenó la agente.

"Ok." Dijo Van Pelt sacando su teléfono celular.

"Cho, hay dos adentro; uno muerto y uno inconsciente." Dijo Lisbon mirándolo.

"Está bien." Dijo el asiático mientras obligaba al hombre esposado a levantarse del suelo.

"Y Roger está muerto." Añadió Lisbon.

"Ok…" Susurró Cho.

Ahora Lisbon prestaba toda su atención a Jane.

"Tranquilo." Le dijo con suavidad mientras le agarraba la mano con fuerza.

"Casi no puedo moverme…" Dijo Jane con respiración dificultosa.

"La caída fue fuerte. Trata de mantenerte tranquilo, Patrick." Dijo ahora soltando su mano y tocándolo con suavidad por los hombros.

Cho metió al hombre en la camioneta y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Se acercó de nuevo a Jane y a Lisbon.

"No tengo buenas noticias." Dijo Cho.

"Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Lisbon ya cansada.

"Creemos que LaRoche está detrás de esto." Espetó Cho.

"LaRoche?" Preguntó Lisbon con asombro.

Jane miró a Cho y cerró los ojos.

"Yo sabia... que algo..." Comenzó a hablar casi sin poder.

"Tranquilo, Patrick." Le susurraba Lisbon.

"Creo que estoy sangrando." Dijo Jane esta vez abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos de ella.

Lisbon apretó los labios con fuerza a la vez que metía los dedos de una mano dentro del cabello de Jane y dejaba la otra en su hombro.

"Estarás bien." Susurró con suavidad.

* * *

><p>Reviews? :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Este capítulo es dedicado a mis dos fieles lectoras: **cargarpe** y **Haruka83**. Ustedes sí que valen oro, eh! xD

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

Van Pelt había llevado al hombre que atacó a Jane al CBI para que Rigsby lo interrogara.

"No vale la pena que niegue nada. Lo atraparon con las manos en la masa… Solo explíqueme porqué." Dijo Rigsby abriendo su libreta y agarrando el bolígrafo que se encontraba encima de la mesa.

El hombre solo colocó las manos esposadas en frente del bolígrafo y se quedó mirando a Rigsby con intensidad.

"Son veinticinco años por conspiración, más los treinta de asesinato a un agente estatal, los años del atacar otro agente estatal, intento de secuestro, daños a la propiedad… quiere que siga?" Preguntó Rigsby abriendo el expediente criminal del hombre. "Qué lo movió a participar de esto?" Le preguntó.

"Necesitaba dinero." Contestó el hombre.

"Dinero? Cuanto?" Preguntó Rigsby escribiendo.

"Miles."

"Cinco? Diez? Quince?" Preguntó Rigsby tratando de disimular tranquilidad. Los efectos de los medicamentos estaban comenzando a desaparecer y el dolor en la pierna comenzaba a hacer estragos una vez más.

"Cinco."

"Vaya... cinco mil dólares? Va a perder el resto de su vida en la cárcel por cinco mil dólares que nunca los llegará a disfrutar. Porque esto… es cadena perpetua, hombre. Así que si ya estamos aquí, en esta situación, es mejor que digas todo."

Minutos después, Rigsby salió del salón de interrogatorios dejando al hombre solo y lloroso.

"Confesó?" Preguntó Van Pelt caminando hacia él.

"Si." Contestó Rigsby sacando su teléfono celular para llamar a Lisbon.

xXx

Tres ambulancias. Dos para los tres agentes que los hombres habían dejado inconscientes y otra para Jane.

Dos paramédicos acomodaban a Jane boca abajo en la camilla mientras q un tercero los esperaba dentro de la ambulancia preparando una bolsa de suero para colocársela en un brazo.

Jane tenía dos vidrios incrustados; uno en un hombro, cerca del cuello; y el otro, en la parte baja de la espalda. No paraba de sangrar. Lo demás eran heridas leves, lo normal en ese tipo de lesiones.

El teléfono de Lisbon sonó y ella contestó de inmediato mientras veía como Jane era atendido por los paramédicos.

"Lisbon." Contestó con impaciencia.

"El hombre ha hablado. Está confirmado. Es LaRoche." Se escuchó la voz de Rigsby en la línea.

"Entendido. Envíanos refuerzos." Dijo Lisbon colgando la llamada.

Miró a Cho y luego a Jane.

"Ve, Teresa… ve. Sácalos de allí…." Dijo Jane en voz baja con los ojos cerrados y apretando la baranda de la camilla con una de sus manos. "…antes que sea demasiado tarde. No les queda mucho tiempo. Ve con… ve con paramédicos."

Lisbon lo miró preocupada por un momento. No quería dejarlo solo, pero él tenía razón. Ya tenían la dirección de donde se encontraban los médiums y tenían que rescatarlos.

"Estaré en el hospital tan pronto como pueda. Lo prometo." Dijo dando un beso rápido en su nuca y luego vio como los paramédicos lo metían en la ambulancia y cerraban las puertas.

Lisbon miró a Cho.

"Andando." Dijo caminando hacia su camioneta.

"Está bien, jefa?" Preguntó Cho siguiéndola. Lo hizo sin mostrar ninguna preocupación, pero si la tenía.

"Si, si. Vamos… que no hay tiempo que perder." Dijo Lisbon abriendo la puerta para montarse en el todo terreno.

"Yo conduzco." Dijo Cho sabiendo que Lisbon se encontraba nerviosa por la situación de Jane.

Ella lo miró y le concedió el asiento de inmediato.

"Ok." La agente no protestó en ningún momento.

Los dos agentes se montaron en la camioneta. Dos camionetas más, con tres agentes cada una, los seguirían para darles apoyo.

"No puedo creer que lo tuviéramos de frente todo este tiempo sin darnos cuenta." Dijo Lisbon a la vez que Cho encendía el motor. "Lo tenía todo planificado de una manera que…" Comenzó a decir frustrada.

"No se culpe." Dijo Cho arrancando el motor.

Lisbon colocó el codo en la puerta y se frotó las sienes con nerviosismo.

"Maldito. Lo voy a matar yo misma." Se notaba la rabia en su voz.

Cho la miró por un momento y soltó un leve suspiro. La entendía perfectamente. El pasó por algo parecido cuando los Play Boys entraron a su casa y le dispararon a su chica.

xXx

La residencia LaRoche, una de las más antiguas de la zona, constaba de dos pisos, sótano y calabozos subterráneos.

Van Pelt, sumida en un buscador, había dado con el escudo de la familia y rápidamente hizo la conexión.

JJ LaRoche, sentado ahora en el baúl del cual tiempo atrás se había sacado el látigo, miraba con frialdad a sus prisioneros uno a uno.

"Solo uno más y estamos listos para que empiece la función." Dijo mirando a Daisy, quien lo miraba atemorizada.

"Por qué esto?" Preguntó Benjamin mirando al hombre. Ya tenía la visión un poco más clara, aunque no por completo. "No le hemos hecho nada." Añadió.

"Eso es lo que ustedes piensan. Esas cosas… que hacen. Eso no es un don como ustedes le llaman…" Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia Allison.

"No deberían existir. Ninguno de ustedes." Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La mujer le mantuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

"Usted está equivocado. Su madre no lo abandonó ni su padre se volvió loco por esto. Ambos eran personas de bien. Su madre era muy poderosa. Su don podía más que ella. Lo que le sucedió, pasó porque tenía que ser así. Ese era su destino. Al igual que el de su esposo... debería entenderlo de una buena vez y olvidar… aunque sea doloroso lo que le sucedió y lo que vivió con ellos. Debería olvidar y comenzar otra vez."

El hombre sonrió con sarcasmo y caminó esta vez hacia Daisy.

"Tú tienes algo que decirme?" Dijo.

Daisy se armó de valor y habló.

"Patrick Jane no vendrá." Dijo tratando de mantener la vista en la del hombre.

Alisson y Benjamin se miraron.

"Oh si? A mis hombres les fue mal?" Dijo agachándose un poco para quedar al nivel de los ojos de ella.

"Son tres hombres…. A parte del que está aquí muerto… Los envió por Patrick, pero… uno está muerto… el otro inconsciente… y el tercero arrestado." Dijo la chica. "Hablará y dirá donde estamos." Añadió.

El hombre se quedó mirando a la chica y volvió a sonreír.

"No me digas…" Dijo sacando el teléfono celular y llamando a uno de sus hombres para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien.

El teléfono timbró más de cinco veces. No hubo respuesta y LaRoche colgó la llamada volviendo a colocar el celular en su bolsillo.

"Bien. Pues entonces empezaremos sin Patrick." Dijo disimulando pena.

xXx

Por más anestesia que le colocaron, Jane sintió cuando el vidrio salió de su cuerpo y se tensó ante el dolor que produjo la acción. Estando boca abajo en la camilla del cuarto de cirugía menor, vio como el vidrio cubierto de sangre caía en una pequeña bandeja que estaba al lado de él.

"Bueno. El vidrio ya está afuera. Vamos a suturar, señor, Jane. Solo unos minutos y estará listo." Dijo la cirujana.

"Me dará de alta?" Preguntó con torpeza debido a la anestesia.

"Si, pero no tan rápido. Necesita estar en recuperación algunas horas. Tenemos que estar seguros de que todo está bien."

"Es que yo necesito… volver al trabajo."

"Volver al trabajo? No. Eso sí que no. Necesita descansar. No puede volver al trabajo, señor Jane. Un mínimo esfuerzo y se le saltarían los puntos."

"Al diablo…." Dijo entre susurros mientras cerraba los ojos. "Isabella…" Dijo casi dormido. "Isabella…" Repitió.

Jane se sintió flotar en el aire. Al principio, la sensación es extraña. Claro. Cómo no va a ser extraño sentirte sin cuerpo? Se vio dormido en la camilla y vio como la cirujana hacia su trabajo en su espalda.

"Auch.." Se dijo así mismo cuando vio la aguja entrar en la piel junto con el hilo de sutura. "Tengo que trabajar." Se dijo así mismo.

xXx

En un segundo, Jane se encontraba en medio del sótano de la casa de LaRoche.

Quedó perplejo al ver a Isabella tendida en el piso casi inconsciente.

"Dios… Isabella." Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. La observó con sentimientos de culpa y se sobresaltó al escuchar un grito ahogado a su espalda. Daisy estaba siendo lastimada.

Jane miró hacia todos lados del sótano. Necesitaba algo para detener a LaRoche.

Allison notó la presencia de Jane en el lugar y miro a Benjamin.

Jane se acercó a Allisson y miró sus manos apresadas en las cadenas. Intentó tocarlas sin éxito. Los gritos de Daisy lo estaban desesperando. A él, a los tres.

Jane no sabe cómo, pero de tanto pensarlo, las cadenas de Allisson se abrieron, dejándola caer al suelo en libertad. La caída dolió un poco y resonó en el lugar, pero LaRoche no se dio cuenta de ello ya que se encontraba ocupado con Daisy.

"Telequinesis." Dijo Allisson maravillada.

"El baúl. Corre! Saca lo que sea! Y golpéalo!" Gritó Jane.

"Donde está?" Preguntó Benjamin al escucharlo. "No lo veo!" Exclamó.

"Justo en frente de mí." Dijo Allisson con felicidad en su voz.

Allisson corrió al baúl, LaRoche al escuchar el movimiento, se detuvo y observó. Al ver a Allisson correr hacia el baúl, sacó su arma.

Todo fue rápido.

Allisson sacó lo primero que encontró dentro del baúl, una lámpara de metal y la lanzó con toda la fuerza posible hacia el hombre grueso. LaRoche disparó.

Ambos cayeron al suelo heridos e inconscientes.

"Allisson!" Gritó Jane acercándose. "Ok. Ok. Estarás bien. Lo estarás." Dijo en frente de su cuerpo.

El consultor pensó en Lisbon y rápidamente se trasladó hacia la camioneta donde se encontraba.

xXx

Estaba sentado en la parte trasera, vio a Cho conduciendo con rapidez y a Lisbon completamente preocupada a su lado.

"Tranquila cariño. Estoy bien. Tienes que relajarte. Hay dos heridos en casa de LaRoche; Allisson e Isabela. Bueno, Daisy está un poco mal también y el Benjamin… algo ciego aún. Necesitan ser atendidos de inmediato." Trató de decirle con desesperación, pero obviamente ella no lo escuchaba.

El radio del auto, el cual estaba apagado, se encendió como por arte de magia. La música comenzó a escucharse de manera suave.

"Tu encendiste el radio?" Preguntó Lisbon con intriga a Cho.

"No."

En la emisora se escuchaba_ Para un poco_ de Ricardo Montaner: "_Como tú, no han nacido dos mujeres, se quiere menos… toda una vida. Hoy quiero más. Te quiero más, te quiero a ti, te quiero amor para vivir…."_

Lisbon cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar la canción. Luego sintió que sus hombros se libraban de cualquier espasmo. A pesar de la tensión, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Jane miró a sus espaldas y observó que la ambulancia los seguía muy de cerca.

"Bien… al menos está la ambulancia con ustedes." Dijo para sí mismo. "En fin, debo irme…" Dijo mirando a Lisbon por última vez como si esta lo escuchase.

Volvió a trasladarse a su cuerpo.

xXx

Jane abrió los ojos, estaba ya en la cama del hospital, boca abajo, con algo de frio, pues estaba desnudo de cintura hacia arriba aún.

Sintió como unas manos suaves y femeninas le acomodaban la sábana en la espalda cubriéndolo.

"Hola, Patrick. Mi nombre es Sharon. Soy la enfermera de turno. Estás cómodo así?" Preguntó con ternura.

"Si… estoy… bien." Susurró con la lengua algo trabada por la anestesia aún.

"Bien. Cualquier cosa, aprietas este botoncito y vendré enseguida, ok?" Le dijo bajándose un poco para observarlo a los ojos.

"Ok."

El la miró y sonrió con ternura. Escuchó cuando la joven enfermera salió de la habitación. Sentía ganas de levantarse de la cama e irse, pero el medicamento estaba haciendo de las suyas, así que solo cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir un poco.

xXx

Lisbon, Cho y los demás agentes enviados con ellos estacionaron sus camionetas frente a la casa antigua de LaRoche. Sacaron sus armas y las empuñaron acercándose a la vivienda sigilosamente.

Luego de cubrir las cuatro aéreas de la residencia (norte, sur, este y oeste), Cho, Lisbon y dos agentes más se adentraron dentro de esta. Los dos agentes subieron a los pisos, mientras Cho y Lisbon bajaban al sótano.

Al abrir la puerta del sótano, Lisbon tomó un bocado de aire al ver la situación.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Los que la siguen, espero que la hayan disfrutado. Gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews y a todos los que la colocaron en sus alertas.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

Daisy Dempsey, heridas menores. Sin necesidad de hospitalización.

Benjamin Collins, su contusión en la cabeza necesitaba ser observada, así que fue recluido.

Isabella Alcott fue hospitalizada por múltiples lesiones. Entre ellas una muñeca y varias costillas rotas, aparte de la espalda completamente lacerada debido al castigo recibido.

Alisson Humfrey, sin duda, la que en peor estado se encuentra. La bala atravesó el lado derecho del cráneo y está en cuidados intensivos.

J.J. LaRoche también en cuidados intensivos con un trauma craneal debido al golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

xXx

Lisbon entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Jane. Aparentemente dormía boca abajo arropado hasta el cuello. Se acercó a él y lo miró con detenimiento.

No pudo evitar levantar la sábana para observar su espalda. Solo encontró las dos vendas cubrir las heridas del cuello y la espalda baja. Suspiró y volvió a cubrirlo con la sábana.

El roce de tela hizo que Jane se despertara.

"Hey…" Saludó soñoliento.

"Hey." Dijo Lisbon sentándose a su lado. "¿Ya nos vamos?" Preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Qué más quisiera yo…" Respondió con los ojos cerrados. Al darse cuenta que Lisbon estaba con él, abrió los ojos de inmediato. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó luego de aclarar la garganta. ¿Cómo está Isabella? ¿Alisson?"

Lisbon se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

"Estoy bien." Se escuchó decir una voz en la habitación.

"Pues…" Comenzó Lisbon.

"¿Alisson?" Interrumpió Jane.

Lisbon miró para todos lados. "¿Está aquí?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Si. Soy yo."

"Alisson…. Lo siento." Dijo Jane con sinceridad cerrando los ojos.

"No tienes porqué. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Hicimos un buen trabajo."

"Tu familia…" Dijo Jane en voz baja.

"Ellos estarán bien."

"¿Ha muerto?" Preguntó Lisbon mirando a Jane quien se veía claramente afectado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era una de las enfermeras.

"¿Agente Lisbon?"

"¿Si?"

"La paciente Alisson Humpfrey ha fallecido. Los familiares ya vienen en camino…"

Lisbon cerró los ojos y asintió. "Ok. Gracias. Estaré aquí para informarles todo lo que sucedió y darles mis condolencias."

"Bien." Dijo la enfermera cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

Lisbon tocó el cabello de Jane con suavidad.

"¿Estás bien?"

Jane suspiró.

"Te mentiría si te digo que si."

"Tranquilo. ¿Sigue aquí?"

"No. No está."

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de ambos.

¿Cómo están los demás?" Preguntó Jane.

"Benjamin tiene una contusión. Necesita quedarse en observación. Daisy, solo son heridas leves lo que tiene. Estará de alta muy pronto…"

Jane se volteó de costado y se sentó en la cama con cara de dolor.

"Patrick, ¿Qué haces? Con cuidado. Se te van a saltar los puntos." Dijo Lisbon con preocupación.

"Estoy bien. Necesito ver a Isabella."

"Patrick."

"Teresa."

Lisbon frunció el ceño y lo miró molesta.

"Necesito verla. Es por mi culpa que está aquí. Si yo no hubiese abierto mi bocota…"

"Si, ya. Ya." Dijo Lisbon levantando las manos a la altura de su pecho. "Ven. Te llevaré."

"Gracias." Dijo Jane bajando de la camilla.

"Pero con cuidado." Dijo agarrándolo de un brazo para ayudarlo.

"Si. Si. ¿Me trajiste ropa?"

"Ni modo que salieras desnudo del hospital." Dijo con sarcasmo sacando la camisa que traía en un bolso de plástico.

Lo ayudó a colocársela. Lisbon le abotonaba la camisa mientras Jane la observaba con ternura.

"¿Y LaRoche?" Preguntó Jane mientras salía de la habitación con Lisbon.

"Tiene una fractura craneal."

"Mmm…" Murmuró Jane.

xXx

Jane entró a la habitación de Isabella. La mujer estaba tendida de costado en la cama. Las laceraciones eran evidentes a simple vista. Jane tragó saliva y se acercó a ella.

"Vuelvo en un momento. Voy a firmar los papeles de tu alta." Dijo Lisbon tocando un brazo de Jane.

El solo asintió. La agente salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con Isabella.

"Siento mucho esto." Dijo acercándose más a ella. Tocó su mano con suavidad. "Lo siento mucho."

Isabella abrió los ojos y se encontró con Jane.

"Hola…" Saludó con una sonrisa mezclada con gestos de dolor.

"Hola." Saludó Jane en voz baja.

"Es bueno verte….de frente. Eres guapo." Dijo sonriendo con molestia.

Jane sonrió.

"No deberías hablar…"

"Tonterías…." Dijo levantando la otra mano un poco. "Y eso de que lo sientes... yo soy la que lo siento… por haber invadido tu cuerpo sin permiso. Todo pasó… porque yo hice que fuera así."

Jane suspiró.

"También estás herido." Continuó ella.

"No es nada de cuidado, pero lo tuyo…"

"No es nada de cuidado." Dijo sonriendo la chica. "Todo es mental."

Jane sonrió con suavidad. "Todo es mental."

Isabella apretó su mano con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

"Alisson seguirá entre nosotros de diferente manera." Dijo Isabella volviendo a abrir los ojos.

"Ya lo sabes."

"Antes que tú." Contestó sonriendo.

"Claro…" Dijo Jane sonriendo igual.

"¿Y los demás?"

"No los he ido a ver. Vine primero aquí, pero… lo que sé es que Daisy estará bien. Hoy mismo será dada de alta. Benjamin creo que mañana. Solo tú quedarás recluida."

"Es justo." Contestó ella.

"Volveré a verte."

"Lo sé."

xXx

Jane salió de la habitación de intensivo y tomó el ascensor para ir al primer piso del hospital. Caminó hacia la estación de enfermeras y observó como Lisbon firmaba los papeles de su alta.

Lisbon lo miró acercarse.

"¿Más tranquilo ahora?"

"Si." Dijo colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

Daisy se acercó a ambos.

"Hey." La saludó Jane con una sonrisa. "¿Estás bien?"

"Lo estoy. Un poco adolorida, pero bien."

"Ya te vas?" Preguntó Jane.

"Si." Dijo sonriendo con timidez. "Fue…olvidando todo lo que ha pasado… bonito conocerte."

Jane asintió. Lisbon frunció el ceño mientras terminaba de llenar los papeles, pero sonrió con suavidad.

La chica se acercó a Jane y lo abrazó con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Jane hizo lo mismo con ella.

"Gracias por rescatarnos." Dijo mientras se alejaba. "Y gracias también a Alisson que dio su vida por ello." Dijo mirando al aire.

"Si." Dijo Jane sin saber que más decir.

"Y bueno… gracias a la agente Lisbon y a su equipo también." Dijo ahora mirándola con una grande sonrisa.

"Es nuestro trabajo." Contestó Lisbon sonriéndole igual.

"Ese hombre… que nos intentó hacer daño… nunca despertará. Estará mucho tiempo en ese estado…. eso es peor que morir." Dijo Daisy mirándolos a ambos.

"Si… es peor." Contestó Jane pensativo.

"Adiós, Patrick. Ojalá nos veamos en otra ocasión." Dijo Daisy mirándolo por última vez y tocando su hombro.

Jane sonrió y la vio alejarse.

"Por cierto." Dijo Jane en voz alta.

Daisy se detuvo en seco para mirarlo.

"Felicidades adelantadas."

Daisy frunció el ceño.

"Te casarás este año." Dijo Jane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Daisy incrédula. "Mmm.. Interesante. Bye." Dijo volteándose y alejándose con una grande sonrisa.

"Bye." Se despidió Jane nuevamente en voz baja.

Se volteó a Lisbon con un suspiro. "¿Y Benjamin?"

"Está en observación. No se te será permitido entrar ahí. A menos que… no Jane, por favor. No hagas un desdoblamiento. Me pones nerviosa cada vez que lo haces."

"Mehhh…."

xXx

Jane caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con una bata azul y un gorro azul de doctor puestos y una mascarilla blanca. Se detuvo detrás de un muro ya que en ese momento una enfermera se colocaba en frente de la puerta de seguridad de los cuartos de observación. Escuchó con detenimiento los pitidos que emitía la enfermera al apretar los botones de la puerta de seguridad.

La mujer entró y se cerró la puerta tras ella.

Jane miró a todos lados y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la puerta. Con los dedos recordó los diferentes tonos.

5, 4, 6, 2, 6, 1, 8, 3.

La luz roja de la pantalla electrónica de la puerta cambiaba a color verde.

Jane sonreía grandemente detrás de la mascarilla.

El "doctor" caminó por los pasillos del área de observación y detectó inmediatamente donde se encontraba Benjamin.

Entró al cuarto y se detuvo en frente de la cama.

"¿Doctor?" Dijo Benjamin mirando al doctor misterioso en frente.

"¿Benjamin Collins?"

Collins miró al hombre y sintió miedo. Rápidamente tomó el beeper para avisar a la estación de enfermeras que no estaba solo.

"Tranquilo. Soy yo." Dijo Jane bajando la mascarilla hacia su cuello.

"Usted es…"

"Si. Patrick Jane."

"Vaya… Lo que hizo usted hoy, usted y su equipo… fue grandioso. Gracias."

"No hay de qué."

¿Cómo están las chicas?"

Jane suspiró.

"Alisson no lo logró." Dijo con pena el consultor.

"Me lo imaginaba." Dijo Benjamin con tristeza. "Tenía un presentimiento."

"Si."

"¿Isabella?"

"Estará bien. Es fuerte. Daisy ya se fue."

"Bien."

"Yo también debería irme. Antes de que se den cuenta de que ando por aquí metido.." Dijo Jane con una sonrisa grande.

"Si…. Gracias por venir."

"Un placer haberlo conocido. No fue en las mejores circunstancias, pero… un placer. Es usted un buen hombre."

"Igual usted."

xXx

Jane salió hacia sala de espera donde Lisbon estaba sentada hablando con la familia de Alisson. No encontraba como acercarse. Todos estaban desconsolados. Se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

xXx

"No camines tan rápido. ¡Que se te saltan los puntos! Me vas a causar un ataque cardiaco."

"Estoy bien, Lisbon."

"No te dejes llevar por eso."

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Si." Contestó Lisbon con tono cansado.

"¿Cómo están los chicos? ¿La pierna de Rigsby?" Preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

"Está bien. Creo."

xXx

"Han sido días difíciles. Ya todo terminó, así que tendrán unos días compensatorios de descanso." Dijo Lisbon a su equipo. Jane estaba sentado en el sofá bebiendo una taza de té.

"Quien diría que LaRoche…" Comenzó a decir Rigsby.

"Si, ¿verdad? Muchas personas muestran lo que no son en realidad." Dijo Van Pelt desde su silla.

Cho solo asintió.

"Ya no pensemos más en eso, ¿Ok?" Dijo Lisbon.

"Hace tiempo que no te sentabas en el sofá." Dijo Cho mirando a Jane tan cómodo.

"Si… Me hacía falta." Contestó dando un sorbo a su té.

"Y ahora todo a la normalidad…" Dijo Rigsby desde su asiento.

"Si…" Dijo Jane con nostalgia. "Me agradó trabajar con ustedes otra vez." Se sinceró con los chicos.

Todos sonrieron.

"Déjale la oficina a Kristina y a Danny y vuelve con nosotros." Dijo Van Pelt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"No… no puedo hacer eso." Dijo Jane sonriendo. "No se preocupen. Creo que este no será el último caso que vuelva a hacer junto a ustedes."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Van Pelt. ¿Ahora eres psíquico?"

Jane solo sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego miraba a Lisbon de reojo quien sonreía de igual manera.

FIN


End file.
